15 Days ENG
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: It only took 15 long days to change everything in their lives. And everything started with a bet.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Rated M, sex scenes, it's mainly slash, but it also contains hetero, language. If you don't feel comfortable or feel offended by any of these warnings, do not read.

**Shipper: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy;

Drama/Romance/Angst

**Summary:** It only took 15 long days to change everything in their lives. And everything started with a bet.

**Chapter 1**

**January 17, 1997**

Harry Potter was sitting on the couches of the Common Room. It was Saturday morning, so there weren't a lot of people with him. Everyone was still asleep. He had noticed when he got up that Ron was no longer there, but didn't care much. He just sat, staring at nowhere, while thinking about life. He was the boy-who-lived. His only living family were his uncles and his cousin, Dudley. Sirius had died at the end of his 5th year, and his parents were killed 16 years ago. It had been some time since he had done 17 years. He was attending his last year at Hogwarts.

Even so, he had the perfect friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were his best friends. Ginny, Ron's younger sister, had a passion, which she said was overwhelming for him. Harry thought he felt something for her, so they had something. But the boy put an end to it shortly after. He realized he didn't love the redheaded girl, even if he tried. She was just a good friend and it did not seem that that would change. Despite her feelings for Harry not going away, and Ginny being hurt after they broke up, she ended up accepting it.

The Weasley's were his family, since for him, the Dursley's were nothing. Putting aside the fact that he was the only boy that was able to save the wizarding world and kill Voldemort, he felt somehow happy for what he had. But not entirely. Something was missing for him to be complete. The other half of him was missing. Despite everyone thinking he wasn't in love with anyone, that was not true. He was, the only problem is, that person would never love him back, never part be a part of his life. Besides, people would never understand if he told. He would even be given bad looks if they knew that Harry Potter was passionate about his biggest rival at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy.

He sighed, closing his eyes. - I'll have to forget him. - He whispered to himself. – Even if I try all sorts of things, but I have to forget him.

- Harry? Are you okay? - Hermione's voice sounded in his ears.

- Yes Hermione, everything is okay. - Harry opened his eyes to be able to look at his friend, who was already sitting next to him.

- I know you. And I know something is happening.

- Hermione, I'm fine, really. It's just .. this whole story to do with Voldemort and all that, it gives me a lot to think about.

- You can't think about it too much, but ... you should know that you don't fool me .. I can see perfectly well that it's not Voldemort who is occupying your mind right now. You know you can trust me, right? - The girl asked, running a hand gently through his best friend's messy hair.

- Of course I do. - He nodded.

- Oh my god .. - Hermione said, giving a small smile.

- What? - Harry immediately turned his eyes to her.

- Harry ... you're in love.

- No. - He hastened to deny.

- Yes you are, don't lie to me. - She said.

It was with the same quickness with which Harry had denied Hermione's claim, that he blushed furiously.

- Tell me, come on. Who is it Harry? It's not Ginny again, isn't it? Or is it? - Asked Hermione.

- No Hermione, it's not Ginny.

- So ...?

- First, you must promise me you won't tell anyone. Nobody at all. Second, please don't comment. I have a small notion that it's not normal for me to like this person.

- Of course I promise. And I won't make any comments, who do you think I am Harry? - She said.

- Okay. Well, I... I like..

- Say it at once!

- Draco Malfoy. - He spoke, a little too high. But none of the few around the two of them seemed to have heard. There were a few seconds of silence.

- It's a he, then. - The girl noticed.

- Yes. - Harry confirmed, not looking in her eyes.

- Malfoy, Harry? Seriously? - Hermione wondered.

- No comments, you promised Hermione. - Harry said quietly.

- Right, sorry. - She said, looking in a somewhat strange way to him.

- Why are you looking at me like that now?

- Sorry, it's just ... weird. Very strange.

- I know it is, but it's not my fault. Also, I'll try to forget him. - He said.

- Why? - Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

- Why Hermione? The guy hates me, he will never like me like I like him. Not even painted in gold.

Both were silent for a little while.

- I was just looking for you two. - Ron entered the Common Room and sat alongside his friends. – What's going on?

- Nothing. - Said Hermione.

- What were you talking about?

- Hermione was just now telling me that I shouldn't sit here all day thinking about my problems. - Answered Harry.

- Well, in that case I think Hermione is absolutely right. I'm going to eat breakfast, I'm so hungry. - Ron said, standing up.

- When are you not starving Ronald? - Hermione wondered.

- Well, are you coming?

- Yes - The brunette nodded, getting up. - Harry?

- You two go first, I'm going right behind you.

- Oh, not even a chance. Get your butt out of that couch right now Harry Potter, and join us. - Hermione spoke, in a loud and imperative tone.

Almost in the same second, Harry was standing next to the other two.

- Blimey. - Both boys murmured, looking at each other.

Soon both followed Hermione, who was already getting out of the Common Room, and so the three of them headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, 17 years old, was in his seventh year at Hogwarts. He said he didn't like to attend Hogwarts, but deep down he did. It was true when he used to say that Albus Dumbledore shouldn't be the headmaster, but also, the man was already dead. He was also Slytherin's prefect and had his own room, which he greatly enjoyed. Finally had his privacy. His blond hair, grey eyes, hoarse voice that everyone called 'sexy' and his breathtaking body, made him one of the most requested boys of Hogwarts and could also get everyone if he so wished, he would almost instantly have all of them at his feet.

Draco had both his parents alive, but his father, Lucius, was now in Azkaban. He couldn't count how many girlfriends he had had, much less how many girls he had sex with. He would probably continue to do so, but he also felt the need for someone. To date, for something serious, something definitive maybe. But well ... it seemed like the right person had not yet arrived.

Now it was time for lunch. Draco was in one of the corridors, behind a statue, watching his friend Blaise Zabini, standing in front of a girl. All that because of a bet they had made three days before.

***Flashback***

- Is that so Blaise? - Draco wondered. - There is nothing in this world that you can't do? So nothing is impossible for you.

- That's right. Nothing is impossible. - The other replied, with conviction.

- Very well. Since you're so sure, we'll make a bet. - Even if Blaise accepted, which he almost doubted, he knew he couldn't do it.

- Anything you want, go ahead. - He was still very sure of himself.

- In this case, you have to kiss Millicent Bulstrode.

- WHAT? DRACO! - Blaise yelled, eyes wide open.

- She's a Slytherin. - The blond boy tried to ease the situation, but he knew that whatever he said was worthless.

- Yeah, she's a Slytherin, and gross too! – Blaise continued talking loudly.

- No discussion Zabini, you said that nothing was impossible for you to do? Then kiss her for two minutes shouldn't be so difficult.

Blaise lowered his head, sighing. The blonde boy began to move away from the dark skinned one, but suddently seemed to remember something and turned back.

- Ahh yes, you also have to feel her up.

- No chance. – The other one said.

- Do you want to give up? - Draco seemed to have touches on of his friends weak spots, who soon replied, after a frustrated huff.

- Blaise Zabini never gives up on anything ...

- In this case you have 3 days to really get it in your mind. Friday, at lunch time it will happen, or there will be consequences. You can start.

And so, Draco walked away, leaving Blaise banging his head against the wall, trying to figure out how he would be able to kiss Millicent.

***End of Flashback*****  
**  
And now was the time. Blaise looked to the side, where Draco was hiding. This one made a gesture with his hand, clearly saying for him to go ahead.

Millicent, in front of Blaise, was melted and with her eyes closed.

The girl was 17, this was probably her first kiss, so this was her chance, especially with Blaise, who along with Draco, was one of the most requested boys of that school. Blaise, then began to approach the girl's face, and his face expressed disgust.

But, in the end, he succeeded. About five seconds later, he was kissing her, his hands on her waist. Draco covered his mouth with his hand, like he was going to throw up.

- Merlin ... - He whispered. - He actually kissed that monster.

Shortly after, Blaise dumped Millicent and ran to Slytherin's Common Room, soon going up to the dorm.

The blonde boy immediately followed him, stopped at the bathroom door, and watched Blaise, who was washing his mouth for the seventh time.

- Calm down. – He said.

- Calm down? I just kiss that thing and you tell me to calm down? Ah, don't even Draco. It was me that had to glue my beautiful lips with hers, it was my tongue touching hers, not yours!

- Thank Merlin... - The blond muttered, a shiver ran through the boys body.

Blaise turned off the water when he finished washing for the tenth time.

- Now let's get down to business. - He said, crossing his arms and showing a smirk.

- And that is? - Draco asked.

- You lost the bet, remember? Now the consequences.

- What do you want me to do?

- Well Draco .. You will need to ...

- Be foward.

- Merlin, calm down man. Very well. You have exactly 15 whole days, starting tomorrow, to get Harry Potter. At the beginning of the 16th day, Potter will have to be madly in love with you. - Blaise spoke.

- You're kidding right? - It was all the blonde boy could say at that moment.

- No, I'm not. Come on, you have 15 days. If you don't make it, you'll suffer the consequences later. After all, it won't be very difficult for you. Isn't it true that you are one of the most requested and that you're also known for your fantastic seduction techniques? So the only thing to do is to make the boy fall in love with you, and then, after two weeks and one day, dump him as only you can do.

- Blaise, please .. - He asked.

- Will you give up?

Draco gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at him.

- Oh, don't look at me like that..! - Blaise said, raising his hands.

- No, I won't give up.

- That's what I was thinking. You can start your plan to get him. 15 days may seem enough, but don't forget appearances can be deceiving.

- Yes, I will. - The blond boy huffed and walked towards his room without saying another word.

* * *

It was night, and Draco had to do his rounds. He would start his plan the next day. He would begin that tonight, if Harry was a prefect, something he was not. If he was they would probably run into each other. The only Gryffindor that he was able to find there, was Hermione Granger and that one didn't interest him at all.

He was walking through the dark corridors, distracted and thinking, and only returned to reality when he realized he had gone against someone. He observed the person on the floor and saw it was Harry. He gave a slight smile.

'Come on, you have to say it, you have to win this ..' He thought.

- Sorry Potter. - Draco said, extending his hand. - It wasn't intentional.

- Did you just apologize to me Malfoy? - Harry asked, reaching for the other's hand.

- No. - The blond boy gritted his teeth. – Yes.

- I'm surprised. I think it was the first time in your life you apologized to someone and even more, offered help.

- Believe it or not Potter, I am changed. I'm not the same Draco Malfoy. – He spoke.

Harry said nothing, just continued to look at Draco, deep in his eyes.

- You need something to be in the corridors at this hour? - Draco asked, almost gently.

- No.. thanks .. – Even Harry had never thought about saying 'thank you' to the other boy. - I was just going back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

- Well, then ... goodnight Potter. - Draco spoke again, letting a real smile escape.

- Goodnight Malfoy. - Five more seconds of silence passed until Harry headed to his Common Room.

And Draco went on his way, doing the rounds, and letting another smile, this time a sneer one, draw his face.

No, he wouldn't worry. He was going to do everything with time (or at least as if he had it) and more importantly, would make sure that it was everything well done. He was going to win that. Because Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**January 18, 1997**

**Day 1**

It was Sunday, 11 in the morning. At that moment, Harry, along with Ron and Hermione were walking to the gardens. Still in the corridors, Harry stopped in the way.

- Harry? - Ron called.

- Go ahead you two.

The redheaded boy and Hermione looked at each other, before continuing to walk. Draco was leaning against the wall and a girl came in his direction, looking seductively to him and arranging her hair. Harry hid behind one of the statues, trying to be discreet. Draco, who had not seen the girl yet, watched his movement by the corner of his eye and smiled.

'It seems like it's going to be easier than I thought.' He said to himself.

- Draco. - A girl's voice called.

The blonde boy looked at the girl and stood in silence watching her for a few seconds. The girl was, like him, blonde, though a darker blonde, and her eyes were light brown. She was beautiful and her body well delineated. A few feet away from them were some girls giggling while looking at them. They should be her friends.

- Yes? - Draco said.

The blonde girl licked her lips with her tongue and bit after.

- Annie. Annie Hamilton. Ravenclaw. You can call me Annie. – She spoke, extending her hand.

- Hey Hamilton. So ... what are you wanting from me? - Draco asked, accepting the blonde's hand.

- I wanted to ask .. how about you meet me tonight? Maybe have dinner and then we can go to my room ... I'm a prefect, I have mine. - She said as she gently ran her fingernails on the boy's chest, over his already half unbuttoned shirt.

Behind the statue, Harry gritted his teeth.

'Well.. maybe not that easy after all, she's pretty hot. But sacrifices have to be made. Sorry sweetie, perhaps in another time. ' Draco thought, still staring at her.

- So ... what do you say hottie? - Annie smiled seductively again.

As gently as he could, Draco stopped the girl's hand, which was now not only running through his chest but through his whole body.

- I'm sorry Hamilton, but no. - Draco denied.

- What? - The girl looked stunned. Obviously, the hypothesis of Draco refusing her proposal was not and never had been present in her head.

Harry, still hidden, was also surprised. The blonde boy had probably never refused a proposal from a girl, only if she was either ugly, or not at his level. But that wasn't the case and even so, he denied it. Harry smiled, satisfied.

- I'm sorry my dear, I don't think I quite understood what you said. - She said, trying to convince herself that she didn't hear him well.

- You know, I think you got it Hamilton. - Draco replied quietly, looking at his hands.

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes at him.

- Did you just deny me something? To me Malfoy? – She asked.

- Looks like it. – He answered.

- No one has ever denied me anything. I have everything a man likes. What's wrong with me? I am well aware that I'm beautiful. Am I too fat for you? It's impossible, I'm perfect, I just lost another five pounds.

- If no one ever denied anything to you, there is always a first time for everything, good thing that I have the privilege of being the first. And I don't have to give you any explanations. Just get out of here, okay? - He spoke.

Annie narrowing her eyes at him once again before to speaking to him again and stomping out.

- One day Malfoy, one day you'll very much wish to have me, but then, when you come begging it, it will be too late.

- I seriously doubt that Hamilton! - Draco said loudly, while she walked further and further away, being comforted by her friends, that deep down, were actually happy that someone finally, in this case Draco, as able to lower down Annie's ego.

Harry was still out of sight, and could only think about what he had seen and heard, not realizing that at that moment, Draco was leaning against the statue, right by his side.

- Hey Potter, what's up? - Asked the blonde boy.

Harry jumped back, looking at the other with wide eyes.

- You scared me Malfoy. - He said.

- I'm sorry. - Draco spoke.

- Uh, I ... okay. - Harry replied.

- You really don't know how to react when I'm being nice isn't it?

- Actually yeah, I don't.

- I'm just trying to make people realize that I've really changed, you know .. - Draco explained.

- Yeah .. Malfoy, I ... can I ask you a question? - Harry asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow before answering.

- Go ahead.

- Why did you deny that proposal? I don't think you've ever done that .. – Harry finally asked.

- So, you were listening. - Draco observed what I already knew.

- That was just an accident. - The other one lied.

- I see. There's not much to explain, I just didn't want to. I don't want to keep going out with 10 girls a week, having relationships that mean nothing to me, I want to stop and find, at least try to find, someone for a serious relationship, someone who really loves me.

- Oh... - Harry muttered.

The next few seconds were passed in silence, while both looked at the ground.

- Look at that, we managed to maintain a civilized conversation here. Not bad. - Draco uttered.

- You're right. – Harry agreed, nodding with his head.

- Well, I'll be going now. Have a nice day, Potter. - Said the blonde boy.

- You too. - Harry said as Draco turned around and began to walk away. - Malfoy?

- Hum? - He asked, turning to the Gryffindor.

- You're not that bad. Now.

The blonde boy smiled at him and he responded with a small smile as well.

- Thank you. - And left.

* * *

After the conversation with Harry, and also after looking for Blaise, Draco headed to Slytherin's dormitory to see if Blaise was there. Without even knocking on the door, the blonde boy opened it and laid down on top of one of the made beds, observing, though without paying much attention, the scene unfolding in front of him. Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin, jumped on top of Blaise, who was laying there, both naked and moaning in unison.

- Oh Blaise .. you're so good .. - She said, panting.

- I know .. just keep going .. I'm almost cumming. - Blaise replied.

They continued like that for some time until Blaise reached the climax.

- Ahh Pansy…

- I'm here if you haven't noticed. - Draco spoke for the first time.

Pansy, who seemed delighted, fell on the bed next to Blaise, who then rose, dressing up again.

- How long have you been there? - He asked.

- A little over five minutes. - Draco said, still lying on the bed.

- You can start dressing up, Parkinson. - Blaise said. - Why didn't you just say something?

- Oh, you were having so much fun, I thought it would be very wrong to interrupt you in the middle of the act, so I decided to let you finish it. - The other one explained.

10 seconds later, Blaise and Pansy were dressed.

- Go Parkinson, Draco and I are going to have a conversation here. We'll talk later. – Blaise said, opening the door for her.

- Oh, yeah ... okay .. - She muttered, leaving the dorm and, instantly, the door slammed behind her.

- So Draco .. - Blaise started. – How is that going?

- Ah, I know it won't be that easy ... but I think it's not going that bad ... I managed to keep up a conversation with him.

- Really?

- Yes. He was, and I don't know why, watching me behind a statue when a girl came to me. I realized that and refused her invitation. Then I went to him and we talked. - Draco told. - When I was leaving, he said I'm not even that bad. It's something.

- Indeed. - Blaise nodded. - See, it's being easy for you to seduce Potter. What I told you to do is not so bad then.

- It continues to be yes. You told me to seduce Potter, Blaise, I never liked him, and he is a boy. I'm not gay. - Draco spoke.

- As I said, it's going well, don't complain, it is not that hard. For now, of course. I'm sure it's going t be a little bit more difficult in some time, and then there's always the possibility you will fail in your mission, and then having to do what I want .. - Blaise said with a smirk on his face.

- That won't happen Zabini. - The blonde boy replied.

- Remember Draco. 15 days for Harry Potter to be totally in love with you. The time is passing, the hours run fast and the days are not that long.

- Don't worry, I'm doing it. - Draco said, sounding confident. - I'm tired, I'm going to my room.

With nothing more to say to each other, the blonde boy left the dorm and headed to his room.

* * *

It was still morning, almost lunch time, but he was sleepy, so when he got there, he laid on his bed face down and fell asleep a few minutes later. Hours later, when even the dinner hour had already passed, Draco woke up, wondering what would be his next step. He got up from the bed and looked at the desk. He watched the parchment, quill and ink on top of it for a few seconds, when he had an idea. He sat in the chair and stood thinking for a while, with the quill in his hand. Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face and he dipped it in ink.

'I have to be romantic ..' The blonde boy thought.

_These lips can't wait any longer to kiss you._

That was what Draco wrote in the small piece of parchment that was in front of him. Without signing the note, he folded it, and handed it to the owl.

- Deliver it to Harry Potter. - He spoke. 5 seconds later, the owl was already gone.

And so, he took off the clothes that were still over his body, opened the bed, took the book on his night stand and started reading.

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep and stop thinking about the conversation he had had with Draco that afternoon. He looked out the window when he heard an owl pecking it. He got up from the bed and pulled the little parchment from the owl that he didn't recognize. He opened and whispered what it said. He looked back out the window and noticed that the owl was gone. Closing it once again, Harry laid in the bed again with the parchment on his hand.

A few seconds later, a sleepy voice sounded in the dark.

- Harry? What's going on?

- Nothing Ron. Just got a note. - Harry replied.

- From who? - Ronald asked, sitting on the bed.

- I don't know.

- What does it say?

- 'These lips can't wait any longer to kiss you'. - Harry muttered.

- Sounds like you have an admirer, mate. - The redheaded boy spoke, giving a small smile.

- I don't think so .. - The other one replied.

- Why not? - Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

- It must be some joke. - Harry said, folding the note and putting it in the drawer. – It doesn't matter, let's sleep.

- Okay. - Ron laid back in bed, closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Harry put the covers over him, and also closed his eyes, not falling asleep, only being able to keep thinking about the blonde boy that take his breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**January 19, 1997**

**Day 2**

After receiving that note the day before, coming from an anonymous person, Harry was curious. He wondered who did it, and he was still thinking about it in Snape's class. Everyone was silent and paying attention. Everyone of course, except Harry.

- Potter? - A voice in the back of the room was heard and everyone turned back to face Harry.

Hermione shook her head in denial, disapproving her friend's lack of attention.

- Hum? - He said.

- Were you paying attention to the class? You know what we're talking about? - The teacher asked, slowly crossing his arms.

- Err .. but of course. - Harry bit his lip very lightly, after answering.

- Then I believe you'll have no problems with coming here and explain exactly how to make this potion. - Snape showed a smirk and sat in his chair as Harry rose from his.

Because he was in one of the last tables, the boy took the opportunity to, as he passed by other students, look at their handwriting in the notebooks.

- I advise you to hurry up Mr. Potter. You're about to make Gryffindor lose another 10 points in addition to the 20 already lost in this lesson. - Snape uttered.

Some Gryffindor's looked at Harry clearly saying for him to hurry up and also looked at Hermione, all frustrated, because she was the reason of the other 20 lost points. Harry still managed to look at some handwritings. None matched the note. Draco, who was at a table even further behind Harry, realized what this one was doing and smiled.

Harry returned to his place only about 10 minutes later and also 2 minutes before the class was over. While Professor Snape told everyone what they would have to do for next class, Harry was more interested in something else. Another note was on his desk. He unfolded it and read what it said in a low voice.  
_  
'I would do anything to be with you.'_

- One more, mate? Have any idea who it's from? - Ron said as Hermione joined them.

- From who is what from, boys? - She asked.

- Harry's receiving anonymous notes..! - The redheaded boy replied.

- Ron! - Harry complained.

-Oh, why didn't you want him to tell me, we're best friends! - Hermione said.

- I know, but no need to make it public, yes? - Harry said, picking up his things. - Come on.

So the three went to lunch. A few minutes later, already at the table, they were having lunch.

- Harry. - Hermione whispered.

- What? - He asked.

- Look behind you.

Harry looked, and his eyes stopped when he saw Draco. His breathing became faster to see that the blonde boy smiled at him and then waved. Harry also showed a small smile. In the Slytherin table, Draco was happy. Harry seemed to be convincing himself that he was a changed person, different. His plan was working. Exactly as planned.

* * *

The last class of the day was over. All were heading to the gardens for a bit or returning to their Common Rooms. Professor McGonagall had asked him to stay a little longer, so when he left, Ron and Hermione should already be in the gardens, waiting for him. Suddenly, he felt someone pulling him to one of the rooms that weren't being used for classes.

- But what .. - Harry said. - Luna?

- Harry .. everything okay with you? - Luna asked quietly, fixing her hair.

- Sure .. I imagine that with you too .. - He said.

- But of course.

- Why did you bring me here Luna? What's going on?

At this point, the blonde girl was sitting on a table, cross-legged and showing her thighs, as she was wearing a very short skirt, which was unusual of her.

- Come here, and I'll tell you. - Her voice sounded more seductive as she did sign with her finger for him to approach.

Harry was feeling weird about that situation, but this time said nothing.

When he was close enough, Harry asked again.

- So .. what's wrong?

The boy didn't even have time to make another gesture, because he was interrupted by Luna's passionate kiss. His eyes were wide open, and when he came to himself again, he had been pulled to be on top of her in the table, while her legs were around his waist. He hastened to get away.

- What was that? - Harry spoke loudly.

- Calm down Harry. Tell me .. you think I'm pretty isn't? - Asked the blonde girl.

- I never said you weren't, but what does that have to do..

- Not just that, you also think I'm a sensual girl don't you?

- Luna, I ... - Harry muttered.

- You do like my appearance a bit more now! Yes, I've noticed the .. - Luna said.

- Luna! - Harry called, loudly.

- What Harry? Want me to shut up and kiss you? - She grinned, getting closer.

- No! Look, you're a beautiful, intelligent girl, who I owe much, you've helped me a lot. But what is going on here? I don't like you or something. Between us, there's just friendship.

- But .. the looks you sends me now. They clearly say that you are liking me.

- You're wrong. - He said.

- Harry .. - The girl murmured.

- You are wrong, Luna! Sorry. - Harry uttered, looking to the girl in front of him, that are tears in her eyes, and leaving the room next. A few seconds later, he was back.

- Harry! - Her voice sounded more enthusiastic.

- It's you? - He asked.

- Me, what?

- The girl who is sending my anonymous notes.

- I don't know what you're talking about. - She said, narrowing her eyes.

- I think it's you. - He insisted.

- I swear I don't know what you're talking about Harry! - Luna spoke, with conviction.

- Okay. Sorry Luna, my mistake. - Harry left the room again, finally heading to the gardens.

* * *

Hermione had to do her rounds. Walking alone through the corridors at night, the girl begins to hear something.

- Who's there? – She asked.

- Hey beautiful. – A boy's voice sounded behind her, and the girl jumped.

- You scared me! What are you doing here Dennis?

Dennis Creevy was now in front of her. The boy, blond and only 14 years old, he was tall and strong for his age, due to Quidditch. And, somehow, Hermione couldn't resist him.

- Come with me. - He said with a low tone of voice, his mouth next to her ear.

- Dennis, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm doing my rounds and I can't stop.

- Oh, yes you can. - He spoke again. - I promise you won't be disappointed.

A shiver ran through the girl's body when Dennis hands embraced her and began to caress her stomach underneath her sweater. A few seconds later, the two were kissing behind one of the statues.

- Dennis, it's risky. You.. humm .. - Both continued kissing.

- Not so much if you don't make any noise. I know it is difficult to control yourself, specially with me, beautiful. But try. I know you want to. - He whispered.

Dennis lightly bit her ear and was giving little kisses on her neck. His hands pulled her sweater very fast, and soon were caressing the girl's breasts, still covered by her bra, which soon, was also removed. Her legs turned to jelly.

- I knew you couldn't resist me Hermione... - He spoke.

Hermione was slowly unbuttoning his shirt whilst kissing his chest.

Dennis raised one of Hermione's legs and ran his hand through it. He got to her inner thigh but still didn't stop. The brunette girl gasped. Her legs wrapped him in and soon she felt his erect member right in her panties. Now, both gasped.

- You like it.. - Dennis said.

- Who's there? - A male voice asked.

- Shit. – Both said and quickly got dressed.

- Dennis, get out of here. Now, go! - Hermione said as she finished putting on her sweater.

- Okay. But next time, you won't escape me. - He gave her a small kiss and went away.

- Uh.. - Hermione stepped out from behind the statue. - Rivers, what are you doing here?

- Hermione. I heard a noise and just decided to come see what it was. Are you okay? - It was Tom Rivers, another prefect.

- Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? - She asked, as if nothing had passed.

- It's just that you seem a little flustered .. your hair is a bit messy too and I think you need to calm down, your breathing is too fast, as if you ..

- I'm fine Rivers.

- Just asking. In that case, nice round. Later, Hermione. - He said, winking at her and leaving.

- Bye. - She said.

-Winking at you and everything. He thinks you're very sexy Hermione.

- Den .. - Hermione turned back again, thinking it was Dennis. But it was his brother. - Colin. What are you doing here?

In front of her was Colin Creevy, 16 years, just an older version of who she was with only a few minutes before.

- I came to visit. Don't say you didn't like it, I won't believe you.

- I'm in my round Colin.

- I know perfectly well that you are in your round Hermione, but come on. Can't you stop a little bit? Even if someone's out of their Common Room's, like me, let them enjoy themselves a bit. One day or another, it won't hurt. - Colin leaned her against the wall and kissed her.

- They already have too many days of fun, out of Common Rooms at night. Today won't be one of those days.

- Hermione! Are you sure you're okay? I'm hearing noises! - It was Tom again.

- I told you I'm okay Rivers, leave it! - The girl spoke loudly.

- Oh Hermione, I miss you .. - The blond boy continued.

- I was with you yesterday Colin, tonight doesn't work for me. Goodnight. - She got out of his embrace and kissed him on the cheek.

- Can't say I don't like you when you get all difficult to get..

- Night Colin! - Hermione said again and so turned her back to him.

'I have to find a way to end this, I can't continue in this mess with the Creevy brother's, one day with Dennis and another with Colin. I have to choose, or end it all.' she thought as she continued to walk through the corridors, finishing her rounds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**January 20, 1997**

**Day 3**

The next day, very early, everyone was in the Great Hall having breakfast.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was the only one who was in a hurry because she hadn't finished her report to the first class of the morning. She said she still needed to add five more inches to her paperwork, that was already pretty big.

- That's not good for you .. - Harry said, looking at his friend with wide open eyes, along with Ron.

- What's not good for me? - Hermione asked, her mouth full.

- Eat like that.. - Ron completed Harry's thought.

- Do you mean I'm getting fat Ronald? I'm eating too much? - She suddently stopped eating, narrowing her eyes at them.

- No! I mean, I. ..

- He meant to eat so fast Hermione. - Harry said.

- I'm in a hurry. I have to go finish my work ... now. See you in a bit. - The girl rose from the table, and before starting to walk, drank what was left in her glass of juice.

A few seconds after she started walking towards the Great Hall's doors, Hermione suddenly stopped, and fainted, falling on the ground.

Almost everyone at the table got up, and those who didn't, looked over all the heads to try and see what was happening. Harry and Ron were the fastest to get to their friend.

- Hermione! - Dennis Creevey walked through the crowd of people and finally lifted her in his arms.

Colin, who had also stood up and went to Hermione narrowed his eyes at the scene before him, and wondered why his younger brother was doing that for Hermione, who, supposedly, he basically didn't know.

- I'll take her to the Hospital Wing. - Dennis said, looking at Harry and Ron.

Both nodded.

- We're going right behind you. - Ron said.

In Slytherin's table, Draco was sitting in the middle of Crabbe and Goyle, who laughed more than ever.

- Very well done guys, congratulations! - Pansy said, patting Goyle's back.

- That was you two? - Draco asked.

- Of course. Wasn't it wonderful? - Asked Goyle.

- And the poison lasts at least two days! - Crabbe said.

- No, it wasn't wonderful! - Draco said with a serious look.

- No? - The two boys asked.

- No, that was stupid! I've never seen guys as stupid as you two! Ugh .. - Draco said loudly, squeezing the wrists.

Looking in front of him, he noticed Harry looking back, disappointed. He was obviously thinking that it was Draco who gave them orders to put poison in Hermione's juice.

- Shit .. - The blonde boy whispered to himself.

Harry gritted his teeth and quickly left the Great Hall with Ron and Ginny behind them and Professor McGonagall following them as well.

- Oh, fuck you two. - Draco hit both boys heads and sighed heavily, while all the students returned to their tables.

* * *

It was recess, and Blaise and Pansy were in one of the rooms that weren't used.

Pansy was lying on a table, with her skirt lifted, and Blaise was standing with his pants in his ankles, thrusting faster and faster inside of Pansy.

- So .. was it you that sent Crabbe and Goyle to do that to Granger? - Blaise asked.

- Yes, I was the one who came up with the poison too, I had it stored. She's a bitch, and she has been bothering be for a long time now. Did you like it? - She asked.

- I did, she deserved it. But Draco.. ahh.. he wasn't happy at all.

- I don't see why. He.. deeper.. hates her. Yeah, that's it.

- Yeah .. nevermind that. Ahh .. - Blaise groaned.

- Having fun? - A female voice asked.

Both turned to see a blonde girl watching them.

- Blaise .. my turn.

- Your turn? - Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow.

- Okay, your turn. - Blaise smiled, and turned to Pansy once again.

- We're over now.

- But .. - Pansy spoke.

- It was good. I'll see you in class. - The boy said, pulling the blonde girl closer to him, whilst she caressed his face.

Pansy clenched her fists hard. When she looked at her palm, blood was flowing by craving her nails on her hands. She fixed her clothes, grabbed her things and quickly left.

- Goodbye.

* * *

The night had come, and dinner was already over. Harry strode through the corridors. He was sure that it had been Draco who ordered Crabbe and Goyle to do that. Hermione was his best friend, he wouldn't just let it go.

At the turn of a corridor, he saw Draco's back, and he glued to a girl who looked to be about two years younger than them. These two stopped kissing briefly, only to gain air again, and so, they continued. Harry looked at the floor and sighed. Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke.

- Malfoy! We need to talk.

Draco quickly dumped the girl and turned around, swallowing hard.

- Potter ..

The brunette girl who was kissing Draco was now smiling at both boys, leaning against the blonde boy turned to her with a glare. She quickly got the message, straightened her clothes, and left.

- Why did you do this to her? Did Hermione do something bad to you? It's just to piss us off, uh Malfoy?

- It wasn't me Potter.

- I don't believe you. - Harry looked away.

- I swear Potter. I didn't tell them to do this to Granger, it was Parkinson. She's the one who planned all this, said Granger was a bitch that was bothering her, so decided to use the poison in the juice. Pansy told Blaise, he told me. - The blond boy explained.

A few seconds in silence passed. Draco felt strange. Harry was looking right into his eyes, he felt that Harry was looking so deep, that he could look into his mind, see his thoughts.

- Okay. Warn your friends to watch what they say and even more what they do.

- Okay .. - Draco nodded. Harry turned aroung and began to walk to the opposite side. - Potter!

- Yes? - He turned again, looking serious.

- That was nothing. She, the girl, she was the one that ..

- I have nothing to do with your personal life Malfoy, nor do I understand why you're telling me that to me. You do whatever you want, as you always have. You said you were changed, or changing, but it's not what it seems, though I don't care. Like I said, I have nothing to do with what you do or don't. I am not even your friend.

Draco grabbed the other one's arm.

- This was nothing Potter. I swear.

Harry looked deep into the blonde boy's eyes again, for a few moments. Draco looked away and took his hand off Harry's arm, walking away.

Harry stayed a bit more just standing in the corridor, but shortly after, also headed to the Common Room.

* * *

Harry sat on the couches. Only a few people were there. Then, Ron came.

- Madame Pomfrey said she should stay like that until tomorrow night, or even until the next day, in the morning. - The redheaded boy threw himself onto the couch, sitting next to his friend. - That Malfoy .. he will pay for it.

- It wasn't Malfoy.

- No? - Ron seemed really surprised. - Who was it then?

- It was Parkinson. - Harry replied.

- Who told you that?

- Malfoy himself. I was talking to him, because I also thought that he had ordered Crabbe and Goyle to put the poison.

- And you believed him? - Ronald raised his eyebrow.

- Trust me Ron, it wasn't him. - Harry gave a small sigh as Ron shrugged. - I'm going up. Take a shower and get into bed, I'm tired.

- Alright, I'm also going soon. - Ron spoke.

Harry merely nodded and got up from the couch. Ron's voice interrupted him when he was halfway up the stairs.

- You dropped this here, Harry! - Ron gave a small smile as he showed the little note tucked in his hands.

Harry laughed briefly and went down again to get his note back.

- Give me that!

That way, he headed to the dorm. He put the little parchment on top of the desk, whilst undressing. Then he opened and read it to himself.

_'I never knew love until I met you.'_

He really wanted to know who was the author of those notes. But it seemed almost impossible, since it could be anyone in that castle.

Also, having it inside his pockets, didn't narrow the number of possible people, since anyone could've just passed by him and put it there, without Harry even noticing.

He sighed once again, and put the note in his drawer, along with the others, then showered and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**January 21, 1997**

**Day 4**

- Ron! - Harry spoke softly. It was early, but Harry had agreed to go see Hermione in the hospital wing, and Ron was supposed to as well, but he had fallen asleep. - Ronald! Blimey!

- What? - Ron asked, in a very sleepy mood.

- If you don't get out of bed now we won't have any time to go see Hermione before class, is that what you want?

- No. - When the redheaded boy spoke, he was already inside the bathroom.

Harry rolled his eyes, and as he was ready, went to the Common Room to wait for his friend. He sat on the couch, and was basically alone. A few feet away were two third year girls doing some paperwork.

A few minutes later, a boy came in and walked over to Harry. He looked very young, and was flushed for being next to him.

- Uh.. yes? - Asked Harry.

- Eh .. hello. Someone told me to deliver this to you. - The little boy opened his hand, and there was a small piece of parchment.

- For me? - Harry said.

- Yes. Take it. – He said, looking nervous and in a rush, while Harry sighed and grabbed the note.

The boy turned to leave.

- Who asked you to give me this? - Harry asked.

- I can't tell you. - And so, with great strides, he left the Common Room.

- Hey, come here! - Harry stood up, but seeing it wouldn't be worth it, he sighed once more and sat back on the couch, opening the note.

_Did I tell you I'm in love with you?_

- I heard you talking when I was coming down. – Ron was now standing next to Harry. When this one raised his hand and showed the bit of parchment in it, Ron understood.

- You know Harry, I've been thinking about that because you really want to know who it is, and..

- And? - Harry asked.

- I think it may be Ginny .. she's not over you, mate.. - Ron replied.

- How could I forget Ginny? You think so?

- I do .. looks like something she would do, she may be trying to get closer to you, planning something.

- I think you're right, I'm going to talk to her. - Harry rose from the couch.

- Now? - Ron asked, looking at his friend.

- No, now we see Hermione. And we have to hurry, we're running out of time. I talk to her at lunch. – With hat said, both left and walked towards the hospital wing, before heading to breakfast.

* * *

Lunchtime came quickly. Hermione, as Madam Pomfrey had said, would probably wake up the next day. Since the day before Harry, and even Ron, were paying much more attention to class and taking many notes, they knew Hermione would want them, and that she would be very satisfied.

They were now sitting on the table. Harry looked at his friend's sister, and saw her standing. He drank what was left of his juice and stood up as well, catching her when leaving the Great Hall.

- Ginny. - He uttered.

- Oh.. Harry. - The girl smiled briefly at him.

- We need to talk. - Harry said, starting to walk. - Come with me.

Ginny followed him into one of the corridors, where nobody was walking through. This way, they could talk without interruptions.

- I think I caught you.

- What do you mean, Harry?

- It's you who has been sending me those loving and anonymous notes, aren't you? Ginny tell me the truth. - He said.

- I don't know what you're talking about. - Ginny narrowed her eyes.

- Ginny .. - Harry muttered.

- Listen Potter. I don't have the faintest idea about what you're talking about, I never sent any notes for you, nor anything like that. You said you didn't like me, broke up with me, end of story. Believe it or not I know how to handle that and also when someone doesn't love me, want me, or wants me around. - Ginny retorted.

- It's not like..

- Our conversation ends here Harry. I didn't send any notes. Since we broke up I haven't done anything. Find the person that is doing that, and be very happy. Goodbye. – That said, the girl walked out of there, furious and stomping.

Harry returned to the Great Hall where Ron ate dessert. He sat in front of him.

- It's not your sister. – He said.

- Are you sure? - The redheaded boy asked, his mouth full.

- Yes, I am. – Harry answered.

- Then I don't know mate, honestly.

- Yeah.. neither do I. - In his chair, Harry turned his back to Ron, and observed other students chatting and eating lunch. His look stopped in Draco, that in the first two minutes, while talking to Blaise, didn't realize it.

Shortly after, the blonde boy looked forward, and smiled, something that wasn't reciprocated. Harry was serious, and looking at him from the corner or his eyes. Draco lowered his eyes to his food, while Harry turned again to sit properly and talk to Ron.

- Pansy kind of ruined your plans. Well.. she literally screwed it all. - Blaise said.

- Yes, she ruined it, I think he's still thinking I had something to do with it, even if a little bit. I did ruin things myself too tho, yesterday.

Blaise curiously looked at him, so the blonde boy continued.

- Harry went to talk to me because he thought I had ordered Crabbe and Goyle to put the poison in. And I was kissing a girl. - Draco said.

- Okay, then you're the one who fucked everything up.

- I know what I did, and now I'm doing everything to put things back to normal.

- Good luck with that, Draco. – Blaise patted him twice in the back, and so, they continued to eat, now silent.

* * *

Classes were over for the day, and it wasn't going to take long for everyone to go dinner. In the hospital wing, Hermione was lying on one of the beds, still asleep. Beside her, sitting in a chair, was Dennis. The boy ran his hands through her hair, affectionately, while sighing.

- I miss you Hermione. - He whispered.

- Dennis. - A male voice called him, a few feet away.

He looked up, and saw his brother.

- Colin, what're you doing here?

- I wonder what are you doing here.

- I'm with Hermione, if you can't notice. - Dennis said.

- I have to ask .. how the hell did you meet her? – The oldest brother asked.

- She's also a Gryffindor Colin, if you remember.

- I know. But you're supposed to know her only from seeing her, so why are you so worried about her? I don't see you worrying about other people you know only like that. - Colin crossed his arms, staring at his brother.

- What happens is, I don't know her only like that, and I don't know why you're so aggressive tonight. - Dennis said, briefly looking to Hermione again.

- Because I don't understand what you're doing. And explain to me, you know her how, then? - His fists clenched. Dennis conversation wasn't pleasing him at all.

At that time, Dennis smiled at his brother before speaking.

- I love her. We meet during the night sometimes, and during the day as well, in the last few days. In the beginning there was nothing between us, but now .. I feel she is the woman of my life.

- Dennis, you're kidding me. Right?

- No, of course not. I don't understand all this questions, why are you so preoccupied about me knowing her? Aren't you supposed to know her only 'from seeing her around the castle'? - The youngest brother wasn't holding her hand anymore, he stood up and walked closer to his brother, also crossing his arms.

- No. And you know why? Because I've been meeting her during the nights as well! And because I like her too! - Colin replied.

- You mean.. she's with both of us? – Dennis asked, raising his eyebrows.

- That's what it seems, Dennis.

They spent a few moments in silence, looking at Hermione.

- I won't give it up Colin. Never, I love this girl.

- Well, you can be sure that I won't either. But the choice is hers. She will have to choose one of us. - Colin spoke.

- She loves me, I'm sure. So get ready. - Dennis retorted, almost challenging him.

- She won't choose you. That won't happen. - He was confident that Hermione would choose him.

- That's what we're going to see. You can go now. I'll just stay around with _my_ girl.

The older brother clenched his teeth seeing Dennis sitting in the chair again, grab Hermione's hand and caressing her face. He turned and quickly walked away. Dennis watched the door close. He couldn't deny he was afraid. What if Hermione didn't love him? And if they were just having a bit of fun? What if she thought he was only a 14 year old boy, just like all others?

He had many questions he needed to be answered, but if he had to fight for her, he wouldn't just give up. Still, for now, he would stay there, right next to her.

* * *

Harry wasn't hungry. Ron was rapidly eating everything in front of him.

- I'm going to go, Ron.

- But already Harry? You're not going to eat? Then you have to listen mom saying you're too thin.

- This time I'm not even hungry. I'm just going to go to the Common Room. - So Harry got up from the table.

- All right, all right. - The redheaded nodded.

In the Slytherin table, Draco noticed Harry's movements.

- Blaise, I'm going. - The blond boy stood up and walked fast so he could catch Harry, giving no time for his friend to answer.

Coming out of the Great Hall, he ran to catch Harry, while calling him.

- What do you want Malfoy?

- I just .. I just don't want you to think badly of me .. I don't want you to give me those suspicious looks, and .. we were getting along. - He spoke.

- You're right, we were. Now we are not. Why do you care so much, why do you even bother? - Harry asked.

- Because you .. you're nice. And I'm changed, I swear.

- Yeah, okay. I still don't get it, even if I'm.. 'nice', you always hated me, I'm Harry Potter, your enemy, you're mine, why would you change your mind like that?

- I just changed Harry, I don't consider you an enemy. - Draco said.

- Look, I'm really glad you changed for the better and all that .. but .. - Harry began talking, but was quickly interrupted by the other boy's kiss.

It was a surprise, but Harry got carried away. Draco's lips were colder, not that it was being a bad thing. Since he had finally understood his feelings, this was something Harry really wanted, but never thought it would happen. It took a few moments for the kiss to end, and then, blushing, and clearly without words, Harry just ran away. The blonde boy stood in the same place, not even believing he had kissed Harry.

'Okay .. that was just for a very good reason.. ' He thought to himself. But that wasn't what was really worrying him at the time. The problem was.. Draco had liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**January 22, 1997**

**Day 5**

It was Thursday, and it was lunchtime. Ron and Harry were concerned. Hermione had not yet woken up that morning, as she was supposed to.

Madam Pomfrey had told them before breakfast that, in some cases, it took a little longer, yet they weren't fully relieved.

Colin couldn't help thinking on why Hermione didn't wake up and also on the fact that Dennis was never at the table to eat. In fact, he never saw his brother, and what made him more upset is that he perfectly knew he was with Hermione.

In the Slytherin table, Draco played with his food with the fork, but not yet had taken something to his mouth, while thinking about what had happened the night before, with Harry.

- Blaise. – Pansy called. Blaise looked at her, raising an eyebrow. - We need to talk.

- I'm eating Pansy, can't it wait? - He complained.

- No. Now Blaise. - That said, the girl got up from the table and made a signal with her hand so that the boy would follow her.

- Maybe I'll even get lucky. Must be really horny, to call me now! – Said Blaise, in low voice, to what him and Draco laughed.

Shortly after, he was next to Pansy.

- So ... - He grabbed the brunette's waist and glued their bodies together. – You're full of desire? And prefer to eat me instead of the food on your plate?

- Not at all. - He pushed Blaise away. – Well .. that too.. but not now. It's something else.

- Go on then. - He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

- Blaise, I... like you.

- Oh sweetie, I like you too, if I didn't, we wouldn't have.. been together so many times. Or even once for that matter.

- Stop thinking with that naughty side of yours. - Pansy narrowed her eyes.

- In that case, I'm not getting what you're trying to .. - He started.

- I like you Blaise, what's confusing about that?

- You like .. oh! Seriously?

- Yes, seriously. – She answered. Both were silent for a few moments. – Will you at least say something?

- Not really. – He said.

Pansy snorted loudly.

- I just tell you something like this and you have nothing to say?

- Yeah ..

-You never dealt with anything like this, did you? - She asked.

- No. - He responded immediately.

- I thought so. - Pansy said, coming closer to Blaise. - I love you, really.

Pansy kissed him briefly on the lips.

- Okay.. that wasn't one of those delicious kisses of yours that clearly say 'I want you to fuck me, here and now'. Not saying it wasn't good! Just feel it meant something else..

- It meant 'I love you' Blaise! Honestly, are you this slow all the time?

- Sometimes .. - Blaise rubbed his neck, and laughed briefly.

- Blaise, do you .. like me too? Just how I like you? Love me? - She asked, with a hopeful glow in her eyes.

- No.. - He answered a few seconds later.

- Are you sure? You've never felt this ..

- Pansy, I was always keenly aware of my feelings, and I don't have any doubts now. I don't like you that way.

- But Blaise .. - She murmured.

- I just don't love you. I won't pretend something that isn't true. - So, Blaise went away, back to the Great Hall, leaving Pansy alone, with a tear running down her left cheek.

* * *

The end of the day had come. All students came out of their classrooms, as the last class was over. Harry and Ron were heading once again to the Hospital Wing to see their friend, but someone interrupted.

- Harry. - Ginny was now standing in front of them.

Both boys looked at each other. Without saying anything, the redheaded girl grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him with her.

- Ginny, what are you doing? – Harry asked.

- What do I do? - Ron asked loudly, trying to get his voice to be heard over the ones of the crowd of students passing by.

- Go on, I'll be there in a few minutes! - Harry replied.

Seconds later, Harry realized where he was standing.

- Why the hell did you bring me to the girl's bathroom, I can't be here remember?

- I don't think that matters much now, Harry.

- True. Then what do you want? - He asked.

- I saw everything. - She said.

- How so? - Asked Harry.

- This! - Ginny pulled something from her pocket and showed it to Harry. The boy gulped.

It was a picture of him and Draco kissing the night before.

- You broke up with me Harry, that's fine. But because of another guy? Oh, no no! Especially when that guy is Malfoy!

- That was nothing. – Harry was now blushing.

- Nothing? You two kissed Harry, and you say it was nothing? For me it's a lot. But you heard what I said. - The redheaded girl crossed her arms, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

- I didn't break up with you for anyone, Ginny.

- That's not what I saw. Now, you can't be with him. Unless you want me to open my mouth.

- What do you mean? - Harry asked, getting more serious.

- First, from where this picture is, many more may come. Ever wondered about the whole castle knowing about this Harry? Have you ever imagined, in the Daily Prophet? 'Harry Potter, the Chosen One, is gay', on the first page. You're reputation Harry, Malfoy's reputation! - Ginny laughed briefly.

- I have nothing with him. - Harry retorted.

- Well, you won't have. Remember .. - Ginny showed one last photo for Harry to see, and gave a smirk, before approaching him and touch his lips with hers. - See you later.

- Shit. - He said, violently passing his sleeve over his mouth. After that, he just took a deep breath trying to organize his thoughts, and left the bathroom.

* * *

It was night time again. In the hospital wing, Hermione was still asleep, and Dennis was sitting in the same chair next to her, always holding her hand and looking at the wall, lost in his thoughts.

He was sleeping badly, and not eating much. But he didn't care about that. What really mattered to him was being there to support Hermione.

In a very low tone of voice, Dennis started singing to her. Hermione sang magnificently. One of the last times they had been together, Hermione had sung for him, and Dennis couldn't even describe what he had heard and felt when it happened.

A few seconds later, in a horse voice, a moan was heard. It was Hermione.

- Princess! - Dennis uttered. He opened his arms and hugged her tight.

- Dennis .. Dennis, that hurts. - She spoke, but still with a smile on her face.

- Sorry .. you woke up Hermione!

- Looks like it. - She said.

- You can't imagine how happy I am! I've been here with you all day, I didn't leave you, ever. - The boy explained.

- I know. - The girl smiled at him.

- You know? - Dennis asked, confused.

- I felt your touch Dennis. I knew it was you because no one else touches me like that.

Dennis grinned and also sighed in relief, placing a kiss on her lips and caressing her cheeks.

- I was so worried. You were asleep for one more day than planned.

- Dennis .. get me out of here. - Hermione asked, grabbing his hand.

- What? - He asked.

- I don't want to be here, get me out of here. - She asked once again.

- Of course .. come. – The blonde boy uncovered Hermione and took her out of bed. As soon as her feet touched the ground, and she stood on her feet, she felled almost immediately.

He soon rose her from the ground and sat her on the bed again.

- What's wrong Hermione?

- I'm weak Dennis. I know what poison they gave me .. it has side effects. – She said.

- Side effects, what side effects? - He asked, starting to get even more worried.

- Nightmares. There's more. I can't move my legs, it's not just weakness. By that I mean, it can give you some immobility.. now my legs .. in a bit I may not be able to move the arms. - Hermione said, sighing.

- In a bit?

- You never know how long they can last. - Hermione said. - I hope not too much ...

- Got it. Grab my neck. - That said, Dennis took her in his arms and both left the hospital wing.

- Where are we going Dennis? - She asked.

- Don't worry. I know a place. No one else knows about it, when I found it, it was in a terrible state. I made it my own Common Room and dormitory, everything. It's pretty big you know? Use it when I want to be alone .. relax..

- Sounds good to me. - The girl smirked at him.

Shortly after, they had entered an old and unused classroom. Dennis pulled some chairs away, pointed his wand at the floor and whispered some words. A small door appeared there. Muttering a few more spells, there was a click.

The blonde boy opened the small door, and went down stairs, still with Hermione in his arms. Dennis stopped at the end of the stairs.

- Do you like it? – He asked.

- What you did here is beautiful Den! - Hermione replied, smiling.

- Glad you liked it!

- It may seem strange, but I'm tired ..

- I understand. You can go and take a shower, go eat something, and then .. bed. - The blonde boy spoke.

- Hmm.. well how exactly am I going to take a bath Dennis? – Her face became a little more flushed.

- Oh, I... I can help you .. if you want. - He also seemed a little embarrassed.

- Okay .. - She whispered, looking down.

And so it was. After the bath and after eating something, they were both in bed, Dennis running his hands through her hair while Hermione has a smile on her face, although already sleeping.

- Don't worry. I'll take care of you. Always love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**January 23, 1997**

**Day 6**

It was about seven in the morning on Friday. In his own hiding place, Dennis woke up. He looked down and saw that Hermione was in a deep sleep, with her head resting on his stomach and hand on his chest.

He smiled, and slowly stood up, trying not to wake her up. Dennis took a quick shower, and prepared a nice breakfast for both. He came near the bed and placed the tray on the desk. When he went to give a kiss on Hermione's forehead, something stopped him.

- Please ..

- Hermione? Are you awake? - Dennis asked, when he heard her whisper.

- Don't do this to me ..

- Who are you talking to? What's wrong?

In bed, the girl was constantly moving around. Suddenly, one arm at a time was lifted up, as if they hold themselves up. Dennis stood up. Then, her legs opened too.

- What's happening? Wake up! - He spoke.

- No! - She screamed, eyes still closed, trying to move, but seeming unable to. - No, I'm not! Please don't hurt him!

The blonde sat down again on the edge of the bed, shaking her to wake her up and trying to close her legs and her lower arms, but everything was in vain.

- NO! PLEASE! - She yelled, still trying to move. Then, a tear ran down her cheek, while her eyes were closed tightly, and she spoke again, as if wishing for something. - Please, please, please .. don't..

- HERMIONE! - He yelled too. A few seconds later, she relaxed and he was finally able to embrace her and ask her to wake up.

- Dennis .. - Hermione muttered.

- What was that?

- It wasn't real, was it? It was ... it was just a nightmare right?

- What wasn't real? - He asked.

- The man. He is not here, is he? – The girl asked, looking everywhere, and seeming to hide with the sheets.

- I'm the only one here with you Hermione. What man? - He asked once more.

- I.. I don't know .. - She replied. - I couldn't see him, and his voice seemed to come from the bottom of a well.

- But what happened?

Hermione just bit her lip and shook her head in denial.

- Okay .. don't worry? I'm right here. Not that it's much, or even what you need, but..

He was again interrupted, this time by Hermione's hug. She sighed in relief. At least at that time, he really seemed to be what she needed. Shortly after, they separated.

- Let's eat, and then if you want you can rest a little longer, it's still early. I'll stay with you. - Dennis said, placing the plate on his legs.

- No. You have to go to class. - Hermione replied, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

- But ..

- No buts Den. You need to go study. – She has a determined look. Then, he realized that he had no choice. - Let's eat? I'm very hungry.

They ate, Dennis got dressed, washed his teeth and when Hermione, still tired, was under the sheets again, he, with a kiss on Hermione's cheek and ready to leave, he stopped on the way.

- What is it? - She asked.

- I can't stay? You may need something.

- I'll be fine, don't worry okay? - Said Hermione.

- How can I not worry? Something might happen Hermione, I ... - The blonde boy spoke.

- Dennis it's an order. I'll be fine. Go, classes should be starting. Go. - Hermione showed him an open smile which, along with the kiss, made him have the energy for another day. Smiling back, he walked away heading to the classroom.

* * *

At lunchtime, Harry and Ron were going to the hospital wing, to see their friend. As they approached, they saw Madame Pomfrey talking to Minerva McGonagall. Both seemed worried.

- Madame Pomfrey? Can we see Hermione? - Ron asked.

Both woman looked at each other and Pomfrey lowered her head.

- I'm afraid not, Mr. Weasley. - The teacher replied.

- Why? What's wrong? – Harry asked. - Is she okay?

- Mr. Potter, Miss Granger is not here. - Madame Pomfrey said.

- What do you mean she's not here? She woke up? - Ron asked again.

- We don't know if she's okay and if she woke up boys .. much less where she is .. but don't worry, we are looking for her. She's in the castle for sure. - Minerva said.

The two boys looked at each other and burst into running through the halls.

- What are you doing? - The teacher asked them, in a very high voice, but they were already far away.

- Find her, what do you think we are doing professor? – Both said.

Mcgonagall just sighed and talked some more with Madam Pomfrey. Harry and Ron weren't worrying about losing lunch, and just kept running around the castle, looking everywhere, not failing one single place. Shortly after, Harry collided with Dennis, who was going to the opposite side.

- Ahh .. Dennis. Do you happen to know where Hermione is? - Asked Harry.

- If you are going to the hospital wing, there's no need to. We were there a few minutes ago, Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall were talking .. she disappeared. - Ron spoke.

The blonde boy quickly pulled the other two behind one of the statues.

- Hermione's with me.

- What do you mean with you? Where did you take her? You didn't do anything to her, did you? - The redheaded boy came ever closer to him with a menacing look.

- Merlin, no. It doesn't matter where she is, she is with me and is safe. Last night, I was in the Hospital Wing, as always. She woke up and asked me to get her out of there. Besides, Hermione told me that this poison gave her side effects, and she is suffering through some of them. Don't worry, everything's okay. I'm looking after her. - Dennis explained.

Harry and Ron looked at each other again.

- Trust me. Tell that to professor Mcgonagall, and she can come talk to me, call me, anything. But please, description.

- Okay. We're going to talk to her now. - Harry spoke, turning his back along with Ron.

Dennis had begun to walk again, but Ronald interrupted him.

- Hey, Creevy!

- Yes? – He turned to him.

- You're not lying are you? She is really okay. Right?

- There's no need to worry, I told you. Hermione is fine and safe with me.

Without another word, the three boys went their way.

* * *

A noise sounded all over the castle, announcing the end of a class and the beginning of the last break of the day.

- Harry. - Draco's voice sounded behind him, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He automatically blushed and slowly turned to face the other boy.

- What.. what is it? - Asked Harry.

- You know, I don't regret what I did. Anything. - Draco replied, seemingly calm.

- You.. you..

- I kissed you. And I liked it, didn't you?

- Shh, Draco.

- You called me Draco! – He exclaimed, with a smile on his face.

Everyone passing around them, looked strangely at the scene unfolding in front of them. Malfoy and Potter having a conversation, that at least at first glance, seemed civilized, was definitely new.

- Don't speak so loud, okay? - He asked.

- Certainly. - At this moment, Draco came closer to Harry and put his mouth close to his ear, whispering. - So .. you liked it?

- Hum.. I..

- You only need to answer yes or no, Harry.  
But this boy wasn't paying so much attention anymore. Serious, he was looking to someone a few feet away from them. Leaning against the wall, Ginny had the photograph in her hands, and looked alternately at Draco and then to Harry, with a malicious grin that now she had everytime.

Ginny made a slight movement of negation with her head.

- What? - The blonde's voice brought him back to face him.

- I have to go. We'll talk later. Maybe. - Harry said, turning his back and going away from him.

Ginny fixed her clothes and left, not noticing that a few seconds later, Draco followed Harry to the boys lavatory.

- I said we would talk later. – Harry said, one that both were already inside.

- And then you said maybe. I didn't want to take the risk.

- Right. Why did you kiss me? What's your plan now?

- Come on.. I couldn't do something bad to you. - The blonde boy replied. - You know ... I hate you Harry.

- I already knew that. What are you trying to do with me Malfoy? Just having a bit of fun? - Harry wondered. - You know what? That's enough, I'm leaving.

He walked away from the Slytherin and was going to open the door. That's when Draco laughed briefly, and spoke again.

- Come back here silly.

- What's so funny? - The boy turned again, as Draco, who was leaning against the wall, gracefully walked up to him, gluing their bodies.

- I hate you .. for making me want you so much. - Draco whispered in a hoarse voice.

Harry felt butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks burning once more.

'Now I seem like a silly little girl. Damn it, why do I have to blush everytime this happens? ' Harry thought to himself.

The smell of Harry's perfume was making Draco inebriated. With their faces closer than ever, he could feel the other boy's hot breath, and all he could look to was his mouth. Then, he kissed Harry very briefly.

- This is becoming a habit. – Harry whispered.

- Not that you don't want it to be, right Harry?  
- I never thought you were the type of guy who likes to talk when he's kissing someone, Draco.

- You started it. - That said, Draco kissed the boy, this time, a longer kiss.

A few seconds later, Harry slowly opened his mouth and let Draco's tongue enter, which explored his mouth from one end to another.

The blonde boy's hands caressed the Gryffindor's back, and this one's hands, were grabbing his hair. Harry put his hands on Draco's waist, and put him up against the wall, quickly bringing their bodies back together without stopping the kiss.

He bit Draco's lips, and he smiled, while scratching Harry's chest.

- Lavender! Wait, let me go to the bathroom, I'll be back! Two minutes! - It was Ron's voice.

- Be back soon love! - The girl said.

- Don't call me love.

Then, Draco and Harry quickly stopped what they were doing when Ron abruptly entered.

- Harry! I was begging to Merlin for you to come around and save me from Lavender, but apparently you were here. - He said, washing is face with cold water. Looking through the glass, he finally saw Draco leaning against the wall. – Is something happening?

- No, everything's okay. - Harry replied, showing a little smile.

- Okay .. are you coming?

- Yes of course, let's go.

Ron, who was in the front, opened the door and walked out with Harry right behind him. Before stepping out of the lavatory, he turned back to Draco. An enormous smile formed on both faces.

- See you in class! – Draco said, winking.

Harry, who did not stop smiling, then finally came out of the bathroom.

Draco sighed. When he was close to Harry, he didn't think about his problems, about anything. Because nothing seemed to be more important than being there with him. It was a strange feeling in those moments, and he hadn't yet understood them. But he knew he was happy. Pure and simply happy. On the other hand, he also thought that, that mixture of feelings running through him, were nothing. But.. was he wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**January 24, 1997**

**Day 7**

It was Saturday, it was almost time for lunch and Colin entered the Common Room, looking pretty upset. Why didn't anyone say where Hermione was? He was sure that Harry and Ron knew, but when he asked them, they changed the topic of conversation.

He had even spoken with professor Mcgonagall, but she just answered that she had spoken to Hermione and there was no need to worry, she was fine. He stopped walking when he saw his friend, Ginny.

- What are you still doing with my camera?

- I asked for it Colin, you know I need it. - The girl said.

- I thought it was for a day or two. - The blonde boy replied.

- I didn't mention how many days I was going to need it. I have what I wanted but I want to keep the camera for a little bit more now just in case Something else happens. Come on Colin, you're not even needing it. – Ginny stood up from the chair and hugged her friend.

- All right, okay. But .. I remember now .. I also need a favor from you Gin.

She sighed and sat back in the chair, watching him.

- Yes?

- Hermione is your friend right? – Colin asked. Ginny just nodded. - I want you to find my brother, Dennis. You're going to seduce him, tell him you're very worried about your friend and then ask where she is. He knows.

- What makes you so sure he'll tell me? - Ginny asked.

- After you seduce him? Sweetie he'll answer everything. He was never able to resist a redhead, even more as beautiful as you, girl. - That said, Colin winked to a smiling Ginny, and walked up the stairs to the dormitory.

* * *

Lunch was over. After searching for at least about 10 minutes, Ginny finally found Dennis.

- Dennis. – She called.

- Yes? - He asked. – You're Ginny. My brother's friend.

- Correct. You know, I've been noticing you.

- Noticing me?

- Yes. It's been a while, to tell you the truth. You are a very smart guy Dennis, and .. affectionate .. handsome .. - She chuckled as she played with her hair and occasionally passed her tongue through her dry lips.

The blonde boy, who had been watching her attentively, laughed a little, and Ginny joined him.

- Come here. - He asked. Both were now very close, and Dennis mouth was next to her ear, ready to say something. For a split second, she thought she was getting the job done. - And you Ginny ... you're a liar.

- What? - The girl walked away, swallowing hard.

- I realized as soon as you started talking all giggly and seductive.

- Will you tell me where Hermione is? – She asked.

- No. - He said, crossing his arms.

- Please, Dennis. She is my best friend, I'm worried about her. - Ginny said.

- You are a selfish girl, who doesn't care about her for anything. I'm just sorry that Hermione hasn't realized that yet. - Dennis retorted.

- Please ..

- And you can tell Colin that whoever comes, him, you, any girl or guy, I won't say where she is. And he is not going to get her. I love Hermione and she loves me. And now I'm not so obsessed with redheads as he thinks. I'm more into brunettes. But only one of them. Now, get out of here. - Dennis said motioning her to move away.

Defeated, Ginny put her hair back and walked away, stomping.

* * *

It was time for dinner. Harry and Ron came walking through the corridors, now close to the Great Hall, where almost all the students were.

Herein, a girl makes them stop on the way, she looked like she was a third year and wore the Ravenclaw's uniform. She stopped in front of them with a note in her hand, showing it to Harry.

- Again? - Harry wondered.

- Are you going to get it? Or are expecting me to put it in your hand or something? - She asked.

Harry grabbed the note, the grumpy girl immediately walked away, and so he opened it, reading loud enough for his friend to hear aswell.

_'Love me as much as I love you._

_P. S.: Want to know who I am? Meet me in the Room of Requirement. "_

- Finally. I'm going to go and find out who's sending me these notes.

- Now Harry? What about dinner? - Ron asked.

- Later. I've had enough Ron, I have to go now. - Harry said, starting to walk to the other side.

- Since you won't help at dinner, help me now, what do I do with Lavender, she won't stop nagging me! - He said.

- Tell her to shut the hell up, that'll work out! - Harry replied, already far.

The redheaded boy thought about it for a moment and then shrugged, entering the Great Hall. In a matter of seconds, Lavender was already sitting in front of him.

- Ron, love ..

- Shut up.

The girl was surprised at first and then just went back to where she had left, looking extremely mad. With a satisfied smile, Ron started to eat.

* * *

Harry was now inside of the Room of Requirement. He saw a table, prepared for a romantic dinner, and the room was nicely decorated, but he still saw nobody. A couple of minutes later, who came forward somehow surprised him.

- You. - Harry said, raising an eyebrow and showing the note.

- Looks like it. - Draco Malfoy smirked. - Want to sit down and eat, or are going to rush out of here knowing it's me?

Harry didn't answer, just sat in the chair, turning his face to Draco, who sat in front of him soon after. Both began to eat.

- Can I ask you a question Draco? - Harry said.

- Yes, of course. - He answered.

- Why is there a bed? - Harry pointed to a big bed and a few feet away from them.

- Oh that's because .. just for.. that was only for..

- Leave it. You must have your reasons.

Draco nodded his head briefly, actually looking a bit embarrassed by it, and then giving a small chuckle. They went back to eating. They talked and talked and soon, the dinner was over. Both went over to the couches.

- One thing you said to me at dinner made me think .. - Draco said.

- What? - Harry asked, looking at him.

- You told me you're ticklish. Bad choice Harry, really bad choice.

In a fast move, the blonde boy's hands were tickling Harry's whole body, who couldn't stop laughing. That way, they walked to the bed aswell, where there fell. Draco managed for Harry to not move while he took his shoes and socks and so he started tickling his feet. Merlin only knew that there, Harry couldn't take it.

- If you do it on my feet, I'm not responsible for what may happen to your face. - Harry spoke.

At the same moment, Draco jumped out of bed, covering his face.

- Calm down, I was just warning you.

Both returned to laughing, and then Draco threw himself back to bed, laying on the Gryffindor's right side. Shortly after, no more laughter was coming from neither. They were just looking at each other for a few moments. The smiles that were still on their faces, slowly started to disappear, and Draco put his hand on Harry's chest and then, very calmly started to unbutton the rest of the buttons on his shirt. The Gryffindor, aware of what the other boy was doing, didn't stop him in any way and even lightly lifted up his body to make it easier for him to take his shirt off.

Once that has been done, Draco didn't see absolutely no reason to oppose himself to Harry taking off his shirt either. Lying in bed, Harry observed his pants coming down. Right after, he felt Draco's hand delicately passing over his boxers, and couldn't hold back a moan. Then, he looked at Draco who had a small angelic like smile on his face. He quietly breathed in and out, the air entering and leaving through those thin lips that the blonde boy bit occasionally.

Draco's hand was running through Harry's body and this one, moved his head slowly, following it with his eyes. Their faces came closer. Harry couldn't utter a word. He looked deep into Draco's eyes and just smiled. He looked like an angel. Suddenly their bodies touched, as their lips did too, for an hungry and wild kiss. Harry's arms embraced the blonde boy's back, running his hands up and down, going down to his buttocks, squeezing firmly.

They both smiled again in the middle of the kiss. Their penises were beginning to throb inside their boxers, with the excitement. Suddenly, Harry made the positions change, and held the other boy's both arms above his head. Licking from neck to his earlobe, the made the Slytherin sigh from desire.

The heat spread by their bodies, however, chills also ran by them when their skin touched. Harry took his teeth to Draco's nipples and bit lightly, then circling them with the tip of his tongue. Then, Harry stole a breathtaking kiss right before placing his hands on the sides of the boy's boxers and pull them down at once.

First, the Gryffindor took his penis with his hand and made a few and slight movements up and down, and then put his head close to it. Harry's fervente lips found Draco's throbbing cock. The blonde boy groaned, instinctively closing his eyes. The Other boy was still with them open, as he liked to enjoy Draco's satisfaction face. His moans of pleasure were like music to his ears.

The rapid movements of Harry's mouth and his strong licks were making him lose his mind. The moans came out as something natural. Draco was so fascinated that it seemed to be the first time someone did something like that to him. It certainly was not, but it was the first time someone did something like that.. that way. No one could ever overcome Harry, he was simply unique.

Harry pulled his own boxers down, and glued his lips with Draco's once again, in a desperate kiss, and their bodies back together allowed the touch of their erect members against each other, lightly rubbing, making both to writhe in pleasure. The blonde boy pushed him back and finally had the vision of Harry totally nude. He knew he was hot, really hot, but ..

- Merlin.. – He muttered, with that hoarse voice, making Harry shiver. He was so horny, and felt his penis getting even more erect, what he thought to be impossible. He couldn't take much more of just watching, he had to touch, he just needed more.

The positions were changed again, and now Draco commanded the situation again. Their eyes met again. Harry was so focused on looking deep into the blonde boy's eyes that, only shortly after, he realized that Draco, who was kneeling on the bed, had grabbed his legs and placed them on his shoulders.

At that time, both could also see the fear on their faces. The Slytherin knew that Harry was a virgin and vice versa, at least in that way.

- Don't worry Harry. - Draco said, in a low voice, coming closer with his penis. – I'll go slowly. For now.

- AH! - It was in, and it was moving slowly, coming and going. Harry closed his eyes tightly, his hands were strongly grabbing the sheet beneath, and he had his teeth gritted, however, he was moaning in pain, pleasure and surprise. It was something totally new. And at first it hurt, but he honestly thought it would be much more painful than that. He was now starting to get used, it almost didn't hurt now. He saw that Draco had realized that too and so he felt him starting to go harder and faster.

Their moans were now louder than ever. Draco smiled and bit his lip hard. He was raving like Harry. It was so magnificent. Harry's legs fell from his shoulders, but this certainly didn't make him stop. He brought his body together with Harry's and hid his face in the curve of his neck. Harry heard his moans, louder and louder, and felt his hot breath hit his neck, things that made him more and more excited.

Draco was about to cum. A few thrusts later, both screamed in pleasure as the blonde boy came inside of Harry. Draco soon fell next to him, and sweaty, they hugged.

- I love you Harry. - Draco whispered instinctively. It seemed that he had said what he wanted .. but hadn't realized exactly what came out of his mouth. The other boy gently moved away from him.

- What did you just say? You. .. you love me? - He asked, not believing what he had heard. Maybe he was just imagining and Draco didn't even speak. But it was real.

- I ... – He answered. He was trying to give a more extensive answer than that, but only sounds came from his throat, and he couldn't say anything. He got up from the bed, turning his back on Harry. - You know Harry, it's getting late, wouldn't it be best if we.. maybe ..

His voice was dying. 'Shit,' he thought to himself. He was about to ruin everything that he had built with the other boy, and he didn't want that.

- Sorry. - He turned back to face Harry, who was still in bed watching him attentively. His eyes pleaded for him to tell the truth and the blonde boy wasn't sure if he could. What he was really feeling was something new. - I'm just nervous.

- I can see that. But Draco! Speak to me. Give me answers, please! What did you mean with ..

- I love you? - Draco asked, lowering his head and looking at his hands. - I just told the truth.

Silence reigned between them, and during those few moments, Harry got lost in his thoughts.

Damn, that was exactly what he wanted to hear since a while. It seemed like a dream come true. Looking to Draco, the way he was acting, everything .. it would take a very good actor to pretend something like that. He really seemed to be feeling his words.

- Harry? - The blonde boy called. – Are you alright?

- Yes. I'm only trying to .. hum ..

- You don't believe me do you? No, you believe. You're just trying to find out a way to say you don't love me back. - A few days before Draco wouldn't give a shit if Harry liked him or not, he was going to get that done, would win that bet. But the bet was already out of his mind, what really mattered was Harry, he had changed somehow. His feelings had changed and now, if he got a no.. he wouldn't know what to do. He couldn't go back to his normal life, he didn't control his feelings anymore to just demand himself to forget Harry.

- Stop, I'm not trying anything like that, I'm trying to get in my head that it's true .. that you really said it. - A smile formed on Harry's face, a smile that made Draco a bit more hopeful.

- How so? Why?

- I love you too Draco. Not a thing from one day to another, it's.. it's been awhile. Really. Believe me, if I didn't like you, i wouldn't have ever started to improve our relationships, believe that you're changed.

He sighed in relief and smiled wide open before hugging Harry.

- Wait .. you're not making fun of me are you? - The blonde boy looked worried.

- No. Come here. - Harry laughed briefly, and both hugged again.

They talked for a bit more until Harry got back to the Common Room and Draco to his room. They were officially dating. He entered his room with a great sense of happiness running through him.

What was happening to him? Not too long ago it would've all just been a preposterous idea, even more dating Harry. But now, this idea simply made perfect sense. Both completed each other, they were one. No more, no less. He took a bath, brushed his teeth and laid on the bed, still with the same smile that didn't break, not even for a minute. So, Draco covered himself up and closed his eyes, putting an end to what, at least until then, had been the happiest day of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**January 25, 1997**

**Day 8**

It was Sunday, and that morning, the Gryffindor Quidditch team had decided to go practice. The game was approaching. Harry, already equipped, was talking to Draco in the corridors. There was nobody around, and since it was early and a Sunday, everyone should still be sleeping.

- I hope you have a good practice. Ravenclaw's team is not bad at all this year, Harry. - Said the blonde boy.

- How do you know that?

- Let's say that I got to see how they were in practice along with some of my team. Also, they won that game with the Hufflepuff's by many points, you saw it, even if they hadn't caught the Snitch they would still have a huge advantage over them.

- Ohh, come on, you don't doubt of my abilities do you? - Asked Harry. - We will win.

- But of course you will love! - He said, lightly kissing his neck, making him giggle.

- Who saw you and who sees you now Draco, would anyone ever expect seeing you cheer for Gryffindor? - Harry asked.

- It's different, I'm rooting for you, I know if you win you'll be super happy, and that's what I want. - Draco said, running a hand through Harry's messy hair.

- I love you. - Harry kissed the other one's lips. - But I have to go.

- Harry, you beautiful thing ..

- What do you want to ask?

- Are you sure I can't see your practice, just to you know .. spend more time with you. - Draco asked.

- We are boyfriends Draco, but we're still from rival teams. And Gryffindor against Slytherin is still a classic. I can't let you know about my plans and strategies. - Harry retorted.

- You are right. But it was only, and only for .. – He Began.

- Spend more time with me. I know love. - He finished, kissing Draco again. – See you soon.

- I love you! - Draco said, to what Harry, that was already walking towards outside, just turned around and smiled back to him.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, the whole team was in the pitch, and had already begun practicing. All were excited, they knew some of the plans that Harry had already prepared, and they were quite confident that they would win the Quidditch Cup at the end of the year, they would be better than the rest of the teams.

In the air, Harry practiced catching the Snitch. Only then he looked into the stands and saw Ginny sitting there. He snorted loudly. He was just sick of it. He flew close to her, as the other team members began to look at him.

- You can continue. – Harry said.

He sat down next to the redheaded girl, but not looking to her.

- What are you doing here?

- I'm watching the practice Harry, I know I still have every right to do so. - Ginny replied.

- Unless of course I say otherwise. - Harry said.

- Oh sweetie, you won't. - She retorted making Harry grit his teeth. - But you're right, I'm not here just to watch you and the bastard who took my place in the team.

- Still frustrated with that?

- I'm better than him Harry, and you know that.

- I didn't see that when you both came to the trials. He was better. Live with it. Besides, you didn't try hard, because you take everything for granted. One of the many things that should change. - Harry said. And in that case, good thing that she had taken the being a Chaser for granted, or now he would have to put up with her in practice. - But .. anyway what do you want?

Ginevra placed another photo in Harry's hands. It was him and Draco, kissing, in that same day, just before practice.

- You're obsessed. Why don't you leave me alone? - He asked, tearing up the picture.

- Don't worry, I have more. Still saying nothing is happening between you two?

- You have nothing to do with it!

- There is or not Harry, what's wrong about telling me? - She asked.

- No there's not. - Harry replied. He would tell the truth, he wasn't ashamed. But he was afraid. And if Draco knew, and got upset? Because he hadn't understood yet what their relationship was. A secret? Draco didn't care if people knew, or did he want for it to stay between them for a while?

The girl maliciously laughed, before speaking again.

- Typical.

Harry stood up abruptly and looked into her eyes, before flying out of there again.

- You listen here. I'm sick of your stuff, always after us, taking photographs, threatening. Get away from me, get away from Draco, get out of my life once and for all!

- Busted. - That said, Ginny grabbed her things and went back to the castle.

It was about 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Draco and Harry were now in the gardens, to go to lunch and possibly spend the afternoon in Hogsmeade. Most students, of course above the 3rd year already had gone.

- I think today I will be able to give myself permission to some candy. - Draco said.

- Why just today? - Harry asked.

- Harry! I can't get fat, where do you think I got this body huh? And what would that do to my teeth.

- And where do you think I got this body? And I don't deprive of sweets from time to time, or something.

- Well.. from that perspective. - Draco looked Harry from head to toe with a smile on his face.

- Don't worry about it. You won't get fat Draco, just don't eat too much. Don't deny yourself of some pleasure. - He said.

- Oh, I don't deny. That, never. - The blonde boy blinked, grabbing his waist and pulling him close.

- Why do you see a double meaning in what I say? - Harry raised an eyebrow.

- Because I know it's intentional love. Sometimes. - Draco said, smiling again and bringing their lips together by mere seconds. - Shall we?

The Gryffindor nodded, and both headed to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Blaise was walking through Hogsmeade alone. Well, better alone than in bad company, since he had just told Pansy to get lost. Once again. The girl followed him everywhere he went, and he had already spoken, shouted at her, and nothing worked, it seemed persecution.

He entered the Three Broomsticks. Surprisingly it wasn't full, but most of the people there were students.

He stopped at the door, wondering where he would sit. He looked around attentively, and his look stopped at a pretty girl sitting alone at a table, finishing her Butterbeer and seeming lost in her thoughts.

Her hair was long and black, also straight. Although he could only see the side of the girl's face, he could notice her delicate and pale skin. He smiled and decided, he walked up to her. He cleared his throat to take her off her thoughts, and so, the girl looked up.

Her eyes were from a very dark blue and her lips were very red. That girl was undoubtedly the most beautiful he had ever seen, and natural, because despite the red lips and pale skin with no flaws, she wasn't wearing any makeup.

- Can I sit? – He asked, in an almost sweet way.

She seemed to study him for a few moments, before pointing to the chair in front of her.

- What is a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?

- Are you trying to seduce me so you can fuck me, stranger? - She looked pretty serious.

- No. - He answered simply.

- In this case, good. I'm here alone because I want to, and because I don't know anyone, nor am I interested.

- I understand. You're new at Hogwarts? I've never seen you .. - The boy muttered.

- I am, I arrived in the beginning of January. You never saw me because I'm always closed in the dormitory, studying to be able to catch up. By the way ... Gwen Jones. 5th year, Slytherin. - She performed.

- Welcome Gwen. Blaise Zabini. 7th year. Slytherin. - The boy stood up and walked over to kiss the girl's face, but she moved away, offering her hand.

He sat back and shook her hand.

- Nice to meet you.

Gwen ordered a Butterbeer for both, which was almost immediately after in their table, and then Blaise spoke again.

- Why did you come to Hogwarts in the middle of the year?

- I got expelled. From Beauxbatons. – She told.

- You have no accent .. - Blaise said.

- I'm not French Blaise. My family is English, we moved to France when I was 9 years old. My mother went to Beauxbatons and my father in Durmstrang. I have a twin brother, we had heard, had read, and we wanted to come here, together. But that wasn't what my parents wanted for us. They put me in that french school and my brother in Durmstrang. I miss him, my brother. He was my best friend. And he is .. - Gwen explained, looking to her Butterbeer, which was already half drunk.

- Can I ask why you were expelled? - Blaise asked.

- You know I think it's a stupid question to ask if you can ask, because in reality you've already asked. But well, I got expelled because I've caused a lot of damage in that school in the past, and now I sent four girls to St. Mungo's. - She replied.

- Should I be afraid of you?

- Definitely.

- Good to know, well .. Your parents must've not liked you breaking the rules, then this last event .. - He said.

- No, they didn't. At all. - The girl was thoughtful for a few moments, and looked out the window beside her. - Anyway, I don't care what they think. My parents never gave affection to my brother, much less to me. We were despised and still are, our opinions, our desires, what we wanted was never taken into account by them. They just wanted us to be successful for themselves to be able to profit from it in any way and at any cost.

- You know, now that you tell me .. we are more alike than you might think.

- Really? Can you tell me why?

- My mom is exactly like that, like your parents. I am her son, but sometimes I wonder if she loves me. She has had seven husbands, all curiously beautiful men and mainly .. very rich .. and they all died, what do you think it was Gwen?

She said nothing, but her look was understanding and Blaise got it.

- Hmm.. Blaise? - Gwen called.

- Yes? - He asked, somewhat curious.

- There's a girl standing in the door watching us. She is really upset and I'm sure that for some reason she wants to kill me now. – She said, looking at Blaise.

Blaise looked back and there was Pansy, standing, watching them with a murderous look.

- That is Pansy Parkinson. Slytherin like us, and 7th grade like me. Don't mind her. Pansy says she is in love with me, I'm trying to get her away from me at once, but I can't. We had nothing.

- Just sex. - Gwen said.

- What? - Blaise asked, his eyes now almost wide open.

- Sex, you had sex, I can see that. It is a natural thing, and people have needs, I can also understand that. You're a handsome guy, many good attributes, many girls must fall in love with you, and sometimes men with your skin color are more advantaged in that they have under their underwear, and that certainly pleases women during intercourse.

- Hmm.. well.. thank you. - He thanked, giving a small smile.

- It wasn't a compliment Blaise, I was just stating a fact. - She retorted.

They were silent for a few moments.

- Can I still take it as one?

- That is entirely your choice.

At that moment, Pansy still looking like she wanted to rip someone's head off, or Gwen's, walked out.

- Let's forget that yes? - Blaise asked.

- Sure, but I still think you should work that out as soon as possible. - Said the girl.

- Do you want to go to Zonko's, something, walk around ..

Gwen looked like thinking a little bit, before getting up, respond, show a smile, and follow the boy that was going to get her to know Hogsmeade.

- Let's do it Blaise Zabini.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**January 26, 1997**

**Day 9**

That Monday, about 5 minutes after they finished their morning classes, Harry along with Ron, with brooms in their hands, had just warned the rest of the Quidditch team, that they would need that lunch time to practice. For very good reasons, unknown to them, the team that would play against them was not the same. Instead of the Ravenclaw would be Slytherin.

Not that they weren't confident, but honestly, after them of course, Slytherin was the strongest team, they had won many years in a row, and now, with Draco Malfoy as captain, they won a lot of games, and they had to admit, won against them too.

After the news, they all went to the field. When they arrived, the Slytherin team was also walking up to them.

- It seems they had the same idea as us. - Said Ian Berry, one of the Beaters of the lion's team.

- What are you doing here, we need to practice! – Said one of the members of the opposing team.

- We need too. - Stephan Anderson, a Gryffindor Chaser, retorted.

- I mean actually practice, Anderson. - Said another one.

- Okay, shut up! - Draco said to his own team. They were surprised, since in another time, the blonde boy would be laughing with them. - Potter, it seems we have to talk. All of you, have lunch. We'll practice later.

- Yes, you guys too. Sorry. - Harry told his team, who sighed.

- Harry? Are you sure, do you want me to.. - Said Ron.

- You go on Ron, I'll be fine.

The redheaded boy just nodded and followed everyone into the castle. They were now face to face, alone in the pitch.

- You did it on purpose didn't you? - Harry asked.

- I didn't come here on purpose, when McGonagall came to tell me that the game was with you I had to come and practice with the team. - Draco replied.

- Afraid Malfoy? - He said, coming closer.

- Never Potter. Now .. me sending them away, that was on purpose, I could've told them to stay and fight for the time on the pitch. But it seemed much more tempting to have you alone with me .. a bit time just for the two of us ..

Both kissed, and Harry headed to the Gryffindor's locker room with the blonde boy. Once they arrived, they closed the door, and soon Draco was kissing him brutally against the wall. The kiss had absolutely nothing of delicate, it was pretty intense, desperate, wild, lips tightly pressed against each other with their tongues fiercely together, as they seemed to fight.

Harry took off his equipment and pulled out Draco's. Then, grabbed the blonde's shirt, seeming to want to rip it and switched positions, not stopping the and pushing him against the wall.

A small moan of pain came from Draco's throat, because of the strong impact of his back on the wall, but still, he didn't seem to have cared much. Harry unglued his lips from the other ones and hungrily kissed his neck, biting and licking his earlobe occasionally, seeming to devour him. The Slytherin couldn't close his mouth, much less hold back the loud moans that came out of there. Harry's kisses and licks were having a pretty obvious effect in his member, which seemed to grow more and more.

His two hands flew to the Gryffindor's trousers and, without looking, tried to unbotton them clumsily and hastily. In the end, he managed to do it, and so he moved away from Harry's mouth and placed himself on his knees, watching for a moment, over the underwear, his partner's erect penis.

He pulled down the last piece of fabric that separated his mouth from the member and so, he finally licked the tip, looking at the expression of pleasure that Harry was showing. He was groaning and swinging his head back to the wall as his hands grabbed Draco's blonde hair, forcing his head to go back and forth, making him put everything in his mouth.

Right when Harry was about to explode in the blonde boy's mouth, he stopped, making Harry let out a long moan of complaint. With that, he embraced Draco both fell, feeling the warm bodies hit the cold stone floor.

Harry put his hand on top of his trousers, and where something was salient, and he started moving his hand over it, going up and down in slow movements, trying for Draco's penis to get even more erect.

Draco quickly got naked. Then, Harry opened his legs and gave small kisses and passed the tip of his tongue in the blonde's thigh, close to his penis.

- Oh Harry, please! That's torture. – He muttered, that being followed by a moan of pleasure.

Then, Harry put his cock in his mouth and as always, showed so much talent. Draco closed his eyes and bit his lip so hard that he could bleed. Harry continued sucking the penis that filled his mouth and ran his hands through the blonde's magnificent body, his head going successively up and down.

A bit later, Harry briefly took Draco's pulsating penis off his mouth to breathe and then grabbed it again, but had a better idea. For the second time he took the penis out, grabbed the other boy's legs and pulled him closer. He approached as well and introduced his penis in Draco's hungry body.

This one, that didn't yet stop moaning, kept asking for more. So, the Gryffindor increased the speed of his thrusts, and they also become deeper.

- Bite. Scratch me. - Harry ordered, to what Draco obeyed with pleasure, running his nails through his back and biting his shoulder. Both moaned even more. With all this, Draco began to lose all control. Barely able to speak, his statement almost came out as a moan.

- Harry, I'm cumming!

With that, Harry smiled. A few seconds after Draco came, and both stopping to breathe too, they looked into each other's eyes, knowing it wasn't over. Harry stood up and pulled the blonde boy with him, making him turn his back to him and lean over.

He put his penis in once again and this time, started with very fast thrusts, and moaning loudly. Harry had his hands on Draco's waist making him move back and forth with him and Draco's hands were on the boy behind him, on his legs, clutching.

In the middle of fast breathings and moans, Harry's groans became louder than anything. He grabbed Draco more tightly and kissed his neck, before getting to climax and cumming in the Slytherin.

They stared and smiled at each other again. Draco turned to face Harry and kissed him for a few moments, their bodies glued and their penises, still a bit erect, touching.

- Oh Merlin! - A male voice sounded, not far away from them.

They both turned to look at the door, their eyes wide open. Ron Weasley stood there, his wand in his hand, but his arm down, mouth open and eyes wide open too, purely incredulous at what he saw. A couple of seconds later, the redheaded just fell on the ground, fainting.

- Ron! - At the same moment, Harry ran to his friend, shaking his body and trying to wake him up, and Draco, a few feet away, couldn't help himself and had to laugh. - Draco, it's not funny!

Still laughing, the blonde boy crossed his arms, staring at Ronald sprawled on the floor, and he still had his mouth open.

- I think Weasley just got traumatized for life.

Harry looked at him, serious, but couldn't help a small smile either when thining about the situation. A few minutes later, Ron woke up by himself, scratching his head. Harry and Draco had already cleaned and dressed too. Draco was sitting on a bench still laughing a bit, and Harry was at his side, but now stood up to go to his friend's side.

- Ron are you okay? - He asked, concerned.

- Harry .. Harry, I hope that what I saw ... was just a dream, and .. - He said, but then he saw Draco sitting on the bench, looking at him with his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing in his face. – Blimey, it wasn't a dream?

- No Ron, it really happened. Then you saw and fainted. - Harry replied.

- What he did to you Harry? He took advantage when you were alone, right? What is it Malfoy, now you're also creeping over men? - Ron asked.

- It was nothing like that. - Harry continued. - Ron .. Draco is my boyfriend.

The redheaded showed an even more incredulous face, that Draco thought for sure funny enough to start laughing again.

- Hey, don't pass out again mate. - Harry said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

- Your boyfriend? Harry? - Ronald said, clearly asking for explanations. Harry looked at the blond boy.

- Draco, Ron and I need to talk, I'll see you in class okay?

- There's something very wrong here, so wrong .. - Ron muttered to himself, while the other two were talking.

- Right. See you then love. - Draco came closer and sealed his lips with Harry's, what made this one roll his eyes, and cause Ron to open his mouth even more in amazement. It sure was to provoke, but the Slytherin wouldn't just not kiss him just because Ron was there.

Draco walked away, and so they talked then, in the end understanding each other as expected, and Ron of course, even if a bit amazed, supporting his friend in his decisions as he always did.

* * *

The classes had finished for the day, and in Draco's room before dinner, he was in the bathroom, and Harry was sitting on the bed, both talking.

- You have to tell me what's wrong, and do not tell me it's nothing. - Said the blonde boy.

- Draco it's .. Ginny. - Harry replied.

- The Weasley girl? What about her, love?

- She came to me for a few days ago saying that she'd seen that night when you kissed me for the first time and handed me a photograph of it. Said she wouldn't accept being substituted for a guy and she has been catching us in the act almost every time we're together in the corridors and been taking photographs and threatening me. Saying that if I stay with you .. everyone will know. She thinking of going to the Daily Prophet Draco. - Harry explained.

- I always knew it she was a stupid redhead. No wonder, with the family she has. - Draco retorted, leaving the bathroom and passing the towel through his wet blond hair. Harry looked at his boyfriend with a reproachful look. - Okay, sorry, I know you like them and they are your family.

- Well, you seem calm.

- I don't seem, I am Harry.

- You're not afraid of what she can do? I mean if she does what she's saying .. everyone will know and not only Hogwarts .. everyone reads the Daily Prophet .. your .. reputation. You're Draco Malfoy. - Harry said, looking down.

- I know who I am and what impact I have on people, the impact that my family has. But I love you Harry, and you have become the most important thing for me. I don't care about my reputation, and I know you .. I don't think you're worried about yours either.. only what I could feel if Weasley did something like that. Which is sweet. - Draco gave a brief kiss on Harry's forehead and put on his boxers, sitting next to him. – There's no problem Harry, let her do what she wants. I'm not ashamed of who I am, or who I love, end of story. Still .. I'll talk to her.

The other boy openly smiled and fondly kissed his lips.

- I love you! – He whispered.

Draco smiled back and the shirt that was about to be wore, was thrown on top of bed, when other type of smile formed in his face.

- Well.. you always can help me dress.. although, if you want to undress me again, I won't be against.

Harry smiled, and came closer to the Slytherin, and once again kissing his boyfriend, he grabbed and handed him the shirt.

- Dress. Let's have dinner.

Draco, looking amused, put on his shirt, and so, both went to the Great Hall.

* * *

Basically at the end of dinner, when Ginny left, Draco and Harry glanced at each other and Draco put down his fork and knife and followed the redheaded girl out of the Great Hall.

- Hey, Weasley! – He called, stopping in the way, with his usual aristocratic pose.

- What do you want Malfoy? - She asked, turning to face him, and seeming to look with disgust. - Harry told you it, didn't he?

- Yes, and it was the right thing. You really don't give up do you?

- No. I don't know what you could possibly. He liked women when we dated, he liked me. He broke up and I thought it was for some other bitch. But you? I don't admit that someone replaces me for a guy.

- Weasley, you're just wasting your time. - Draco spoke, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

- Why do you say that? You'll never bring it up to public, you worry too much about your image, about yourself, your reputation, you wouldn't let anyone ruin it for anything in this world Malfoy. - Ginny retorted, starting to get quite upset at the thought that her plans would be worth nothing.

- I don't care about it anymore. - The blond boy continued. - I have Harry now, I love him, he's my boyfriend, mine. And he loves me. It's always more than you have, and will have in your miserable life, at least if you go on with those idiotic plans of yours. I only worry about him now, nothing you do will bring us to be apart Weasley. You don't affect us, so honestly, just stop it. Save yourself, yeah sweetie?

Then, still calm, Draco moved away from the wall, and with a last look of contempt, walked away.

'Let's see who'll laugh at the end Malfoy. Tomorrow, Hogwarts will be knowing that you're gay, and with Harry Potter, and then .. then don't say I didn't warn you. ' Ginny thought to herself, with a smirk, and left the corridors.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**January 27, 1997**

**Day 10**

Draco and Harry had slept together. After breakfast in the Great Hall, where they had felt extremely observed, both were now heading towards the classroom, where they would have History of Magic as first class.

Everywhere they looked, all they saw were boys and girls, no matter what year and house, staring, pointing and whispering to each other.

- Draco. - Harry called, in a low voice, not stopping to walk nor looking around.

The blonde boy looked at him, and Harry pointed to the walls. Photos of both kissing, talking, and hugging were scattered around the castle.

Harry looked down while Draco sighed.

- I'm sorry.

- Shut up Harry, this is not your fault. – He said, and even in the midst of everyone there, he stopped and grabbed his boyfriend's face with both hands. – There's no problem Harry. We don't need to be embarrassed. Look .. I'm proud to be yours.

Harry smiled and nodded with his head. Then, with another glance at each other, the two boys held hands and continued walking down the corridor, head up.

Blaise, that was standing nearby with Gwen, was surprised and thinking. It seemed that there was something missing there. Draco and the Gryffindor holding hands around the castle?

'Damn .. he really must be giving all he's got. I never thought he would submit to something like this. Oh Draco ... why do you want to always win everything. '

- You know, I think it's pretty good. - Gwen said, taking him off his thoughts.

- What do you think is good? – He asked, looking at her.

- That they are brave enough to assume it and walk around like that, especially with everyone staring and commenting. Not everyone can do that. There's no problem with being gay.

- Sure .. but sometimes I wonder why you're in Slytherin.

- Oh you'll still have plenty of opportunities to have those answers, my dear. - She said, looking maliciously at him.

Blaise just laughed briefly.

In another corner, Ginny was with some friends, looking at the scene with a wide open smile on her face, although she hoped the couple be more affected by it. But it didn't matter, they would lose their strength, especially Draco, she was almost certain that he couldn't bear to be so humiliated as he was now, he was a Malfoy. At least that was what she thought.

- It's so bad isn't it .. the two of them together .. gross .. don't you think? - The redheaded girl asked, pleased with what she had done.

- Oh Ginny, don't say that .. I think it's sweet! - One of them spoke.

- Yeah, me too! - Another one supported.

Ginevra lost her smile. Was it possible that, like them, people were pointing because they thought it was sweet? Whispering how brave they thought they were? Staring, but with respect for both? She shook his head in denial and left her friends, stomping.

- What's wrong with her? - One of her friends, the blonde one, asked as looking Ginny walk away.

- Amber, you know she still has feelings for Harry, let's not talk about it anymore. - Another replied.

Amber just shrugged her shoulders and continued arguing with her friends about the newest couple of Hogwarts.

* * *

At lunchtime, both ate together at the Gryffindor table. Of course Draco still didn't like Gryffindor's house, but he managed to be nice, after all, they had accepted for him to eat there. They still had many looks over them, but knew it would go away.

Ron, who was in front of his friend and the blond boy, was eating, put the food in his mouth without stopping to look by the corner of his eye. Yes, he had accepted Harry's decision, he had nothing to do but accept and try to understand, but it was still recent, so it was still a bit difficult.

- Harry, me and the rest of the Slytherin's were talking. We've talked with the Ravenclaw's, Blaise will still talk to the Hufflepuff's and now that I'm here, I speak with you. We want to invite you to a party in the Room of Requirement, everyone will go. Talk to the rest of Gryffindor, please.

- Of course! What time is it? - Harry asked, smiling.

- An hour after dinner, so you can get ready, and then go. It will be great Harry. We'll have a lot of fun. - Draco said, slightly kissing his boyfriend's neck, who laughed briefly.

Ron decided not to pay attention, and look at the food on the plate. He said he would try to understand, but there was no need to see those things already.

The rest of the day passed very quickly. Everyone thought about the party in the evening, it had been a while since the last one.

Harry, Ron, as well as Dean, Seamus and Neville, were preparing to go, and were almost ready to leave the dorm and the Common Room.

Dean and Seamus were together, talking and seemed to try to speak as quietly as possible.

Neville looked at the two of them occasionally, moving his head in denial. He picked up his things to leave, he would first go and get a girl he was seeing, but first, he walked towards Harry and simply put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

Harry smiled back, understanding the message.

About two minutes later, the other two were still talking. Harry finished dressing up and turned to face them.

- Do you have something you want to ask me?

They looked at each other, biting their lips.

- Harry, honestly .. what you are doing with Malfoy? - Seamus said.

- Draco is my boyfriend.

- Boyfriend? Got to that? - Seamus asked, his eyebrow raised.

- Besides, come on Harry, you stopped liking women from night to day and chose to be with your enemy? - Dean spoke.

- You don't choose who you love Dean. I just fell in love. - He answered.

- For a man. - Both said.

- You have a problem with that? - Ron interjected.

- No.. of course not .. - Seamus said, and both he and Dean, also grabbed their things and left.

- I'm glad you're understanding so well. - Harry spoke.

- You're my best friend Harry, I'll always stand by you. Okay, you went from liking girls to like boys. To liking Malfoy. Big deal. - The redheaded boy smiled at Harry who also laughed along, feeling relieved. - Shall we?

- Sure. – He said, and both headed to the Room of Requirement.

When they arrived, they entered the music was high, students were dancing, talking, laughing, eating and drinking, everyone excited.

_I don't know what's going happen to you, baby__  
__But I do know that I love ya_  
_You walk around this town_  
_With your head all up in the sky_  
_And I do know that I want ya_

_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
_Shake your body down to the ground_  
_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
_Shake your body down to the ground_  
_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
_Shake your body down to the ground_  
_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
_Shake your body down to the ground_

They looked around, and in a corner, sitting in one of the couches, was Dennis along with Hermione, and the two were talking.

Harry and Ron smiled openly and ran there. Dennis noticed, showed a small smile and stood up.

Hermione didn't even had time to do so as well, seeing herself being strongly embraced by Harry.

- Calm down. - Asked Hermione.

- Sorry. Did I hurt you? - Asked Harry.

- No silly. - The girl looked back at his friend and again, hugged him, this time a longer hug.

- Oh, my turn! - The redheaded boy said, and so, hugged Hermione, lifting her in the air.

- I missed you guys! - Hermione said, with her feet back in the ground.

- You're fine now? - Ron asked, concerned.

- Yes. If I wasn't Dennis would never let me come. And I even needed to insist.

Then, Ron grabbed Dennis arm and pulled him so they could be at a fine distance from Harry and Hermione , who continued to talk.

- I saw the photos Harry. What Ginny is doing is an awful thing, I talked to her, but .. she doesn't listen.

- Let her Hermione, what she's doing isn't affecting us in any way.

- So you're together! - She smiled at him, looking excited.

- We are. - Harry confirmed.

- See? Oh Harry, that's so good, I'm so glad. You deserve to be happy. – She gave him another hug.

A few feet away, Ron was speaking with Dennis.

- Why are you doing this with Hermione? Why are you taking care of her like that, protecting her, just as if..

- Because I love her Ronald. - Dennis said.

- Love her? - Ron wondered, looking down. - And you think she loves you?

- Honestly, I think so. – A dreamy smile built on his face.

Ron sighed.

- Okay .. – He said. - Dennis .. thank you for taking care of her.

- I always will.

_You tease me with your lovin'__  
__To play hard to get_  
_Cause you do know that I want ya_  
_You walk around this town_  
_With your head all up in the sky_  
_And you do know that I want ya_

_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
_Shake your body down to the ground_  
_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
_Shake your body down to the ground_  
_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
_Shake your body down to the ground_  
_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
_Shake your body down to the ground_

About an hour later, Harry and Draco were in the middle of the dance floor, dancing more than ever.

Draco was with a drink in his hand, and they both laughed at each other to the sound of music. Harry sang in his boyfriend's ear, with a few laughs in between. Both were happy, too happy because of the drinks, and still didn't feel tired, despite being dancing for a while already.

Their bodies were very close together and, smiling, Draco discretely took a little parchment of his pocket and put it on Harry's. Harry bit his neck and the two continued to dance.

_You are the spark that lit_  
_The fire inside of me_  
_And you know that I love it_  
_I need to do just something_  
_To get closer to your soul_  
_And you do know that I want ya_

_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
_Shake your body down to the ground_  
_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
_Shake your body down to the ground_  
_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
_Shake your body down to the ground_  
_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
_Shake your body down to the ground_

* * *

_Love me two times, baby  
Love me twice today  
Love me two times, girl  
I'm goin' away_

_Love me two times, girl  
One for tomorrow  
One just for today  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away_

_Love me one time  
I could not speak  
Love me one time  
Yeah, my knees got weak_

At a good distance from them, but still on the dance floor, Colin and Ginny were, this time both with drinks on their hands, and constantly taking a sip.

They were dancing close together. Ginny had her back turned to Colin, but still glued to him, and he had one of his hands resting on her waist, always trying to pull her closer, though that was impossible.

They were brushing up against one another and Colin had a malicious look, while Ginny alternated between drinking, laughing and biting her lower lip.

Then, some guy named Michael Corner got to them. He fixed his hair, and showed his biggest smile before touching her shoulder.

- Want to come dance with me? I promise you, you won't regret it. – He said.

- Well.. - She started.

- She doesn't want. - Colin said, still with his hand on the girl's waist.

- Maybe if you didn't speak for her, we can find out if she really wants to or not.

- I said .. she doesn't want to.

Ginny seemed to be enjoying the two boys fighting for her, so do she paid no attention and continued to dance in the middle of them both.

- Fuck off, Corner! - The blonde boy pushed him.

Michael seemed to be upset for being touched by Colin, and decided to do the same. Everyone was having fun, so nobody was looking or commenting, it was just another fight.

- Michael doesn't know what he's getting into. - Harry commented.

- Oh Harry, let it go, or do you prefer to be thinking about those two and that bloody freckled redhead instead of thinking about me, your hot blonde boyfriend? - Asked Draco.

- Hmm, so hot. - Both laughed and continued dancing.

_Love me two times, girl__  
__Last me all through the week_  
_Love me two times_  
_I'm goin' away_  
_Love me two times_  
_I'm goin' away_

_Love me one time__  
__I could not speak_  
_Love me one time_  
_Yeah, my knees got weak_

_Love me two times, girl__  
__Last me all through the week_  
_Love me two times_  
_I'm goin' away_  
_Love me two times_  
_I'm goin' away_

Ron and Hermione were off the dance floor. They were alone since Dennis had asked to go meet some friends for a bit.

- How did you deal with it? - Hermione asked.

- Dealing Hermione, I wasn't going to stop being his friend just because he likes boys. - He replied, knowing what she meant.

- I thought you'd be a little more .. well ..

- I didn't start off in the best way, you know.

- How so? - She said, staring at him.

Ron came closer and spoke in a low voice.

- When I first knew about it they were in the Quidditch locker room. Naked. Kissing. Then I fainted .. - Ronald said, a little embarrassed.

Hermione laughed to what the redheaded boy sent a reproachful look.

- Sorry, it's just that when you think about it, it's funny.

Both looked at Harry and Draco.

- Do you think Malfoy's just playing with him? - Ron asked.

- No. - Hermione replied, looking over at his friend having fun, with a smile on her face. - No, I don't think so.

_Love me two times, baby  
Love me twice today  
Love me two times, girl  
I'm goin' away_

_Love me two times, girl  
One for tomorrow  
One just for today  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away_

_Love me two times, baby  
Love me twice today  
Love me two times, girl  
I'm goin' away_

* * *

**Shake Your Body (Down To The Ground) – Michael Jackson**

**Love Me Two Times – The Doors**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**January 28, 1997**

**Day 11**

The next day, early in the morning, Harry woke up. He had a headache, not a very strong one, which surprised him given the amount of alcohol he had drunk. In the bed next to his, Ron was in a deep sleep, loudly snoring.

He got up to go take a shower and tripped in the jeans he wore the night before , which apparently he hadn't bothered to place in the chair. Beside it, on the floor, there was a note.

Even before picking up, he laughed briefly. He opened the ticket.

_'I'll never love anyone more than I love you._

_Draco '._

He put it in the desk drawer, along with others, and with the same smile, went to the bathroom after waking Ron up.

About a half-hour later, they were both in the Great Hall, taking breakfast and chatting animatedly with Hermione. The photographs were still around the castle, but not everyone gave it that much attention and, as before, it didn't bother them.

Ginny would let another day pass and if it continued that way, she would go to the Prophet.

Hermione, on the table, looked around and saw Colin staring at her without looking away for even a second. Actually, it was kind of creepy. Then, he smirked at her, and she didn't smile back.

The morning classes passed, and most of the students didn't pay attention due to headache caused by the party the night before. Nevertheless, no one regretted it, they had a lot of fun.

Draco and Harry had lunch quickly and went to the gardens. Draco sat, leaning against the trunk of a tree and Harry got in between his legs.

- Yesterday was very good. - Said the blonde boy.

- True. The only bad thing is the headache. – Harry said.

- Tell me about it. I couldn't concentrate at all.

- You, me and everyone. But it was worth it.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, and Harry stood in front of him, staring.

- What's wrong? – He asked.

- I have to tell you something. - Draco replied, not sounding too sure of what he was doing.

Harry made a gesture with his hand, encouraging him.

- A few days ago, I made a bet with Blaise. I told him that if he didn't kiss Millicent Bulstrode, he had to do what I wanted. - His voice trembled, and couldn't look his boyfriend in the eye. - He kissed her, it was his turn. Blaise said that .. he .. I had to make you fall in love with me in 15 days or I would lose. At the end of 15 days .. I would dump you. It's been 11 days that Blaise told me ..

- A bet? - Harry stood, swallowing hard. – You're with me because of a bet? All because of a bet Malfoy?

- Harry, let me finish. - The other boy stood up too.

- No. No, I should have realized early on, I shouldn't have fallen in it, shouldn't have been so stupid. That must be what you think of me, because you faked it well. You don't love me. You don't love anyone. - Said Harry.

- I love you, I swear! It started with a bet, but then I realized you were special, started falling for you. I love you. - Draco said.

At that moment, Harry's fist flew against Draco's face, and he stumbled back, his hand on the hurt spot.

- Okay .. I deserved that .. but believe me Harry, please. I'm not lying to you.

- Yes you are, and I won't hear another word. - A tear ran down his cheek. – You don't like me, you never did. You are a complete idiot, Draco Malfoy. I should never have trusted you. It's over.

- HARRY! - The blonde boy called him, out loud, but Harry was already running away. He fell sitting on the grass, and sighed, putting his hands on his head, while a tear run down his face too.

* * *

The afternoon classes went by too, and Draco tried to talk to Harry, but he didn't speak or look at him. Harry hadn't had dinner and went straight to the dormitory, which was empty.

He showered and got into bed, closing the curtain. He thought of all they had done together, what they had spoken to each other, looked to all the notes again. All lies.

He heard pecking at the window, so he stood up and recognized the owl as Draco's. He just wanted to rip the letter apart and send the owl away, but he couldn't do it. He grabbed it and went back to his bed, opening it and reading it to himself.

_'Harry,_

_I know how upset you must be now. Or maybe I don't have the faintest idea. But I already told Harry, and I won't get tired of telling you until you understand me._

_Yes, it all started with a bet, I know. Falling in love with you wasn't planned, but on the contrary of what you think now, I really fell in love with you Harry. You became the most important thing for me, what I want the most is to be happy with you. You changed me and made me a better person. I love you._

_I ask you, please, forgive me, and believe me. I swear to Merlin that I'm not lying. Forgive me for what I did._

_Love you,_

_Draco '._

He put in the drawer, along with the other notes, and put the covers over him. Then, crying, he slept, wishing not to wake up the next morning.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she walked through the dark corridors, heading to the room where Dennis place was. Along the way, she saw her mouth being covered by a cloth, as her eyes widened and a muffled scream came from her throat.

She was being dragged by someone and a few seconds later, she neither saw nor heard anything, and fainted.

It wasn't long until she woke up again, only a few minutes later. She felt her back hurting and noticed that she was laying on the floor. The room she was in was big and dusty.

She tried to get up, but her head was aching too much. Hermione looked around, and someone was sitting in a chair, not far away from her.

- You woke up. - This person said, getting up and going to her side, where there was light.

- Colin. What are you doing? – She asked, with a frightened look.

- What I should have done, instead just look at you and my brother play husband and wife. - The blonde boy replied, placing himself on top of Hermione.

- Please .. - She murmured, breathing faster.

Colin's hand touched Hermione's flat stomach underneath her sweater, and she shivered.

- I wonder .. you and that asshole .. if you already did it .. he took away your innocence didn't he? It was him .. - The boy said, as he stared at her, serious. Suddenly, a small smile formed on his face. - Wait .. he didn't at all. He is waiting for .. the right time. You're a virgin!

Hermione sobbed and closed her eyes for a moment.

- Want to know my opinion? I think the right moment is now. With me. And Hermione I promise you, it'll be much better than it would be with my brother. He's just an inexperienced little boy. What do you think? A good idea isn't it? - He continued, as his hand found her bra and touched her chest, over the piece of fabric.

- Do not do this to me .. - She asked, in a whisper. She began to move around trying to get out, and with her hands she tried to get Colin away from her, but frustratingly, since the blonde boy on top of her hardly moved.

With strength, Colin took her arms and placed them above her head and pulled the girl's legs apart too. The expression on his face seemed to be of satisfaction.

- You're there, trying to move away. But tell me the truth, we're here alone. You want it don't you?

- No! - She screamed, eyes closed, trying to get out from under him, without success.

- Liar! – The blonde boy said. - When we leave here .. together .. I'll definitely teach him a lesson, the one that claims to be my brother. He deserves it .. he messed with my girl. Don't you think I should Hermione?

- No, I'm not! Please don't hurt him!

- Stop defending him, what does he have that I don't anyway? – He said. He saw that she wasn't going to answer, and his hands flew to the girl's skirt and lifted it. He observed her panties for a moment and one of his hands caressed her inner thigh, and the other hand was unbuttoning his trousers, while biting his lips.

- NO! PLEASE! - She yelled, still struggling. Then, a tear ran down her cheek, while her eyes were closed tightly, and she spoke again, as if asking for a wish. - Please, please, please .. don't ..

- _Bombarda_! - Suddenly, the door exploded, and as it was dark, she couldn't see who had done it.

- You better get away from her right now Creevy, because if you don't I swear I'll kill you. - Someone said.

Hermione sighed in relief when she heard that so familiar voice, while Colin walked away from the girl, trying to get to his wand.

- _Accio wand_. – A boy uttered again, and so the blonde's wand flew into his hand, making Colin snort loudly.

- Ron. - Hermione whispered, now feeling secure.

- _Stupefy_. – Then, Colin flew across the room, hitting his head on something and not getting up again.

Ron ran to Hermione, who was still on the ground. He hugged his friend tightly.

- Are you okay Hermione? What did he do to you? - He asked, quite concerned, and not letting her out of his arms.

- I'm fine, he didn't do anything .. because you came. Thank you Ron. - Hermione replied, returning the hug with the same intensity.

The redheaded boy kissed her forehead.

- Are you sure you're okay?

She nodded, and with the help of her friend, stood back on her feet.

- Come . You need to rest. - Ron said, grabbing her arm.

- No. Dennis, I have to go with Dennis. - Hermione said.

- Yeah.. Dennis, of course. In that case I'll take you to him, I'm not gonna leave you alone now.

That said, both left the room, and Ron followed Hermione to where she would be with Dennis. They didn't need to walk too long because on their way, Dennis appeared.

- Hermione? I was getting worried, you didn't show up at the time you said you.. - Dennis was interrupted by Hermione, who embraced him.

The boy looks over to Ron with a puzzled look, as if wondering what had happened. Ron just lowered his head.

- What's wrong Hermione? – He asked as soon as Hermione let him go.

- Your brother .. I'll explain later .. but if Ron hadn't come, I wouldn't be here ..

- Well, whatever happened .. thank you. - Dennis thanked, and Ron slightly nodded with his head.

- Well, I'll leave you two alone. I know she's safe with you. – That said, he returned to the Common Room.

The other two went to Dennis room, and Hermione was still trembling a bit. Lying in bed, Hermione explained what Colin had done.

- What? I'll kill him, I swear I will. He couldn't .. - Dennis said.

- Don't do anything .. - She murmured, eyes closed and clutching him tightly.

- How so Hermione, what would have happened if.. I don't even want to think about it.. - The boy spoke.

- He will have his punishment, but I don't want you to get in trouble for me.

They spent a few minutes in silence.

- Hermione? - He called. The girl looked at him and saw that he was a little flustered. He approached his lips to hers and placed a lingering and sweet kiss. - I love you.

- I love you too Den. - Hermione said, kissing him again. Then, she snuggled closer in the blonde's chest, and so both fell asleep shortly after, with a smile on their face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**January 29, 1997**

**Day 12**

The next day, Harry woke up with puffy eyes. He opened the curtain of the bed and saw that there was nobody else there. He looked at the time and noticed he was missing the first class. Why the hell hadn't Ron woke him up? On the other hand, he didn't feel like going and have to face Draco.

He looked up to his desk, and there was a note folded in half. He sighed as he grabbed it and opened it.

_'My heart is broken without you._

_Draco '._

He couldn't deny that it was hard to ignore those, he loved Draco .. but he didn't love him back. He lied, there was no excuse. A few minutes later, when he had already tucked himself in bed again, someone knocked on the door.

- Harry! Can I come in? - It was Hermione.

- Yes.. of course, come in. – He answered.

She closed the door behind, and sat on the bed, next to Harry.

- Draco told me what happened.

- He told you?

- Yes.. he looks really bad. – Hermione said, looking at her hands.

- And how do you think I am? Well? - Harry wondered.

- No Harry, but .. honestly? I think he's telling the truth. He made a mistake, but I really think he loves you. – The girl said.

- Hermione, he doesn't love anyone. If he loved me, he wouldn't have done it. - Harry retorted.

- He fell in love after the bet with Blaise, and when he realized what he was doing, there was nothing to do. But since that time, it wasn't a bet anymore. - She spoke.

- Now you trust him? - Harry asked, with his eyebrow raised.

- Yes Harry, he .. it's just impossible to fake what he's feeling. You don't believe him now, but believe me. If he didn't love you, if it was just a bet, if you weren't something important in his life .. you really think he would bother to do everything for you to forgive him. No, he wouldn't. I know that.

- Apparently he can fake very well.

- Stop it! Why would he do that, he wouldn't gain anything! If he didn't like you, can you explain why would he try to apologize?

- To finish what he started .. and to win the bet.

Hermione sighed.

- Please Harry. Trust me, I'm your friend. I'm always right. – She said.

- And always very modest too. - He said.

- Realistic, and you know it very well. Think about what I said, and prepare yourself. You don't want to miss McGonagall's class. - That said, she kissed his forehead and left the friend's dorm.

Harry took a bath and got out of the dormitory, ready for the Transfiguration class.

Yes, he really thought about Hermione's words, he thought about them very much and they were in his head during the whole day, everytime he thought about something, everytime he looked at Draco or saw him looking back.

In his pocket, he had saved another ticket that Draco had sent at lunch. 'Trust me.' It was all it said. He would like to have his own time and space to think, but it seemed it wouldn't be possible, he would have to organize his thoughts like that.

* * *

It was almost time for dinner. Blaise was heading towards somewhere with Gwen.

- Are you hungry? - He asked.

- Yes Blaise, and for that same reason, stop grabbing me and let's go to the Great Hall. - She replied.

- You will have dinner, but just with me. - Blaise said.

- Who said I want to have dinner with you and alone? It doesn't sound right, what are you planning? - Gwen asked.

- Nothing Gwen, my dear, I just want to have a quiet dinner with you, have a nice conversation with no one bugging. - Blaise said, still dragging her with him.

- A nice conversation ... - Gwen muttered, rolling her eyes. - But anyway where are we going to have dinner, to the other end of the world?

Only two minutes later, Blaise opened a small door on the floor.

- What's that?

- A secret passage.

- Ah, the famous passages. Where does this go? - Gwen asked.

- Hogsmeade Gwen. Honeydukes where our dinner awaits us. - Blaise replied.

- In Honeydukes? That's where we're going for dinner? - The girl seemed surprised.

- Yes, I just had to ask the owner. - He explained.

- Why did you bother, just for a dinner? - She said.

- How about you stop with the questions? You'll see what I did there and then if you have complaints, you complain. - Blaise said, gesturing for her to go down the stairs that would end directly in Honeydukes.

The younger girl sighed, and then, without another word, went down the stairs, with Blaise following her immediately.

- This looks decorated for a romantic dinner. - Gwen said, looking around.

- So? - Blaise asked, looking quite proud of himself because of what he had done there.

- We'll never have a romantic dinner, or something we could call a date, but okay.. hmm, cool.

It certainly looked romantic. Gwen wouldn't even let Blaise to pull the chair for her to sit on, and just sat. It was a normal dinner, where the two talked and laughed as they always did since they met and connected.

Every five minutes, Blaise and his chair seemed to be coming closer to the girl, and she smiled discretely when she noticed. It reached a point where they were no longer facing, but were glued to each other.

- Blaise, what are you doing? - She looked at him, serious.

Blaise didn't answer, but his face was still approaching her. The intention was to move away, but Gwen couldn't help herself in approaching him too.

Their lips met in a long and very slow kiss. Once they started they couldn't stop, much less seemed to want that moment to end. And so, Gwen Jones, had surrendered to Blaise, something that no matter how strong she was about it, deep down, she knew would happen.

* * *

Everyone was still having dinner, but not Pansy. She had finished a little earlier, and now, was sneaking into the 5th year females dormitory, Gwen's.

She figured out her bed when looking in the desk's drawers. So, she put the small box in her hand on top of Gwen's desk.

- Nice dreams, sweetie.

She smiled maliciously. Her plans always worked out, why not now? It worked with Hermione, so it would work out with Gwen too, but this time it was going to be different. After all, that girl had got in her way of trying to get Blaise. And now she had to learn that nobody did that and got away with it. Nobody.

* * *

- Harry. Please let me talk to you, I swear I won't take too long. - Draco was standing next to Harry, who wasn't looking.

- If you didn't notice Malfoy, I'm having dinner and I would thank you if you leave me alone.

- Please.

- He's not going to give up if you don0t talk to him. - Hermione said taking the fork to her mouth. - And remember what I told you today.

- Okay, okay. - Harry stood up and walked quickly to the Great Hall's entrance, with Draco behind him. - Talk.

Both stopped.

- Harry, I wouldn't bother to all this work if I didn't love you, if I didn't care, I wouldn't be standing here. But I'm sorry about what I did. I honestly never liked someone in my life, never loved someone, but you're different. You changed me, I fell in love, suddenly it was all that mattered. I love you, and I'm not lying, and deep down you know that. – Draco said. – Please, forgive me.

- I need to think, okay? - He asked.

- Harry .. - The blonde boy muttered.

- Draco, at least give me a little bit of time. Let me think, organize my thoughts and then.. we'll see. – He spoke.

Draco sighed once more as he watched Harry almost run out of there, and away from him.  
After her dinner, Gwen returned to her dormitory, looking happy. Not much had happened, not in the middle of the shop, and even if it was going to happen there, she wouldn't have done it. Just kisses. A few kisses, but ones that took her breath away , and that she wasn't sure about if they should've happened or not, but she couldn't deny she liked it, and a lot.

She went it trying not to make too much noise, as it was late. She saw everyone was sleeping. She went to the bathroom and then laid on the bed. That was when she noticed a box on top of the desk. She grabbed it and opened it.

She observed the chocolates inside, that seemed pretty tasty, and also opened the note inside. She ate two of them before reading it. It didn't say much, but what it said made her smile.

_'Sweet dreams Gwen. Love you._

_Blaise Z. '_

She closed the box and put it in the drawer, putting the covers over her, still with a smile on her face that didn't disappear.

- Sweet dreams Blaise.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**January 30, 1997**

**Day 13**

The next day, Ron, surprisingly had woken up earlier than everyone else, and now walked through the gardens, thinking.

What happened to Hermione really had affected him a bit, he felt she needed his protection, and he had a serious and desperate desire to send Colin to the Hospital Wing, he thought that the one month detention wasn't enough.

Sometimes he felt alone. Harry, despite being upset with Draco, only thought about him. Ginny went obsessed. Since he had joined the Quidditch team, he had more success with the girls, he was among the popular guys in Hogwarts, but he didn't care about it, because he loved his friend. But Hermione had Dennis.

Not that she didn't know, he declared himself at the end of the previous year. But it wasn't reciprocated and now all he could do was stare at Hermione being happy with another boy, and even then, try to move on. He tried, but couldn't. He was jealous and also sad when he saw them, when he thought about Hermione loving someone else than him, kissing another guy, when in reality, it should be him kissing her.

It was rather difficult, since he loved her sincerely, and those feelings don't go away from a moment to another, but he had to deal with it, he knew he was strong.

He looked ahead and saw his sister sitting on the grass beneath a tree, writing something and laughing alone. He walked up to her.

- What are you doing? – He asked.

- Good morning to you too, and nothing that matters to you.

- I think it does.

- Don't worry, you'll find out sooner or later.

Ron rolled his eyes, and in one quick motion, grabbed the piece of parchment she was holding. Ginny sighed, not looking very worried.

- You're so impatient, brother..

_'Rita Skeeter,_

_I know you're always after interesting news to publish, so consider this as a unique opportunity._

_You never managed to have things to write about Harry Potter again, because as you know, he hates you. But I something to tell you, something in which Draco Malfoy is also involved. Now you're interested, aren't you?_

_But well, the situation is the following, a few days ago, in the middle of one of Hogwarts corridors, at night, I found Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy '_

The letter ended right there, as the redheaded boy hadn't let her finish writing. He tore the parchment in four pieces before throwing them back to Ginny. She still didn't look to worried.

- I can still write it again, you know that don't you?

- I know you can, but you won't. The pictures around the castle weren't revenge enough?

- From what I see, not it was not. - The redheaded girl replied, crossing her arms.

- And so you want to send the pictures and tell everything to Rita? And even make up things, so you can make your story sound even worse? Honestly, what have you become? – Ron questioned.

- What Harry made me become, you say. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be doing this. - She said.

- He is not the one to blame. - He spoke.

- Yes, he is! He left me for a guy, I won't admit something like that. - The girl retorted.

- Ginevra, you won't send pictures or any letter to that woman, and if you don't take those things off the walls, I'll do it myself. - Ron warned.

- I am Ronald, just because you're my older brother it doesn't mean you can stop me from doing what I want. – Ginny didn't seem to give up.

- You know, I was thinking .. what would mum think of you doing something like that to the boy that she also considers like a son, think about how disappointed. Oh, and dad.. just imagine how shocked he would be when he knew about all the guys you've been with, all the guys you played with. I'm fairly certain that after what you did to them they would have no problem in backing that up. When they knew that their pure, innocent little girl… wasn't that pure and innocent anymore. – Ron spoke, with a small victorious smile, he knew that would work and besides, he wasn't lying about doing it.

- You wouldn't do something like that, I'm your sister. - She said, staring at her brother.

- Honestly? I don't know the person in front of me right now, so you can be sure Ginny, I will. – He stated.

The redheaded girl gave a little frustrated scream, grabbed her things, and stood up, running away.

- Go to hell, Ronald.

* * *

It was finally time for everyone to go and eat breakfast, and most of the students were already in the Hall, or heading there. In the Slytherin's Common Room, Blaise was sitting in one of the armchairs, waiting for his friend, Gwen, to come down so they could eat together before classes started.

Four girls came down the stairs, and Blaise recognized at least two of them as being from Gwen's year, since he had been with them, in that way, in the previous year.

- Hey, hum .. - Blaise walked up to them and tried to remember at least the name of one of them. - Caroline!

- It's Catherine. - A blond girl corrected him.

- I knew that. Can you tell me where's Gwen? - He asked.

- She's asleep, and it's not our problem to wake her up. - Another of them replied.

The boy rolled his eyes and went up the stairs and into the bedroom and saw that a curtain was still closed. He opened it and shook her body, trying to wake her up, which took about 5 minutes at least.

- Gwen, wake up! - He called, loudly.

Finally, her eyes slowly opened.

- Blaise .. - She said, in a whisper.

- What's wrong with you Gwen? Are you feeling sick? Did you eat something with me at dinner that made you ill? But I'm not feeling anything .. - Blaise said.

- The chocolates. How could you do that? - The girl asked.

- Do what, what chocolates? - Blaise looked confused.

- They didn't have a normal taste, I realized that, but I didn't care, they came from you. Why would you want to poison me, what did I do? - Gwen wondered, with her eyes closed, seeming weak enough not to be able to do anything.

- Me? Poison you? Are you crazy Gwen? I would never do anything to hurt you.

- The drawer. - She looked at the desk and quickly, he pulled out a box of chocolates half opened off the top drawer. He read the note inside.

_'Sweet dreams Gwen. Love you._

_Blaise Z. '_

- It wasn't me, I'm your friend and you know that! - He said. Giving no opportunity for her to retort, he took her out of bed. - Come.

And so, he took her to the Hospital Wing. When they arrived, Madame Pomfrey, who has no student there, hastened up from her chair and asked what was happening.

- I don't know. But she said something about some poison, in the chocolates, and she ate it. - Blaise said.

- What kind of poison? - She asked.

- I don't know woman, you try to figure that out! Call McGonagall, I know who did it. - Then he ran, and left Madame Pomfrey taking care of Gwen, who seemed to be losing consciousness.

He was running towards the Potions classroom, that was what they were going to have in the morning, and class was going to start in two minutes so the person he was looking for would certainly be there.

He entered the classroom where everyone was at unless the professor, and left everyone surprised when, without saying anything, he grabbed Pansy's arm and dragged her with him.

- You're hurting me Blaise.

- Good to know.

They stopped when they were in front of the hospital wing again.

- It was you. - He said.

- Me what sweetie? - Pansy leaned against the wall, with a smile and malicious look.

- Who put the poison in the chocolates and placed them in Gwen's dormitory in my name. - Blaise said.

- Did she like them? - Pansy asked.

- You're such a bitch! – The boy spoke, very much upset and seeming capable of killing the girl in front of him.

- Not me, she is. A slut that stole you away from me! – She retorted.

- She didn't steal anything from anyone.

- She did.

- What was the poison? – He asked.

- An extremely interesting one .. – She answered vaguely.

- Talk, Parkinson. - He commanded.

Pansy came closer to Blaise and whispered:

- A lethal one. Too bad I missed the dose, but even so, don't worry, in a few minutes she'll be dead and you will be mine.

Blaise closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

- Now explain that to professor Mcgonagall. - He said, pushing her into the Hospital Wing. By Gwen's side, Minerva and Madame Pomfrey looked at both, serious.

- Professor, she .. - Blaise began to explain what happened.

- We've heard it all, Mr. Zabini. – The professor said.

- Except the poison. - Madame Pomfrey continued.

- It's a lethal one, Parkinson said n a few minutes she'll be dead.

- You are fully aware that if Miss Jones dies, you'll go to Azkaban, am I right? - McGonagall asked.

Pansy seemed to think, swallowing hard.

- I has an antidote. – She said, in a low tone of voice, but everyone could still hear. She sounded disappointed. She'd failed, once again.

- Go get it and come back immediately.

Pansy obeyed and soon came back, with a small flask containing blue liquid.

- She has to swallow it all. – Pansy explained.

For that, a few seconds were sufficient. Gwen soon returned to normal, her skin, more pale than normal, came back to normal and she could finally take a deep breath, close her eyes and go back to sleep.

- Come with me, Miss Parkinson. You did something very serious that could've ended really bad and now you'll have to live with the consequences. You better prepare. – Mcgonagall, who seemed furious, gestured her so she followed, and she did.

- Now let her rest. - Madame Pomfrey said. – I'll come and check everything in a while.

And she left. So Blaise sat beside Gwen, took her hand and pressed his forehead on hers, relieved.

- I love you Gwen.

* * *

The break between the first and second afternoon class was now starting. Draco hadn't stopped thinking about happened, nor Harry, but he respected him asking for time, it seemed the best thing to do. But he couldn't take it anymore. As soon as they left the classroom, he walked to Harry. Stopped in front of him and didn't need to say anything, Harry knew exactly what that was about. And this time wasn't denying a conversation.

- Come with me. – He said. Draco, of course, followed him to the gardens.

- You.. thought about what I said? - The blonde boy asked.

- That's all I think about Draco, nothing else. - He answered. – You understand this is hard right?

- Yes, but again, I swear, it's not a bet anymore. And it's true that I love you, more than anything. - Draco stared at Harry.

- Me too love. - Harry smiled at the other boy, while he reciprocated with a smile even more open. Then, Draco hugged him tightly.

- I was afraid you wouldn't believe me, that you'd never take me back, of losing you Harry, so much. - He said.

- You're not going to lose me Draco, ever. I love you. - Harry spoke.

- Me too. - The blonde boy said.

Then, at the end of the break, both smiles at each other and holding hands they headed towards the next class, happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**January 31, 1997**

**Day 14**

It was Saturday, the day of the last game, the classic between Gryffindor and Slytherin. There were a few minutes left for the game to start, and everyone on the grandstands were already screaming and going crazy for their teams.

- Welcome to the grand finale dear students, where we'll have the eternal classic! Slytherin VS Gryffindor! - Said Charles Brandon, the announcer for the game. - Who will win? The lions?

The Gryffindor's stands cheered while Slytherin's booed.

- Or will the snakes win this game, which will for sure be memorable? - Charles asked, to what the silver and green stands now cheered. - Let's see the Gryffindor's team, we have our Keeper, Ron Weasley, the Chasers, Stephan Anderson, Beth Taylor and Marshall Ellis. Let's go to the Beaters, Ian Berry and Ross Davies and, of course, our Captain and Seeker, Harry Potter!

All Gryffindor's clapped, while in the middle of many red and gold flags, Lavender Brown screamed her love for Ron.

- And we have Slytherin's team, the Keeper, Mark Chapman, the Chasers, Blaise Zabini, Aiden Barnes and Toby Ali. We have the Beaters, Kane Turner and Jason Hussain, and their Captain and Seeker, Draco Malfoy.

They flew around the pitch, and their mere presence brought the crowd to cheer and soon, in the middle of the pitch was the judge, Madame Hooch. In the air, the captains faced each other.

- A game is a game. - Draco said.

- Don't think I forgot about that Malfoy. - Harry retorted, both looking very serious.

- Good luck Potter. - He spoke, and both gave a strong handshake.

- Let the best man win. - Said Harry.

Madam Hooch whistled, the Quaffle was thrown in the air, and the game began as soon as the Bludgers and Snitch were released.

- And the first to grab the Quaffle is the Slytherin's Chaser Toby Ali, who passes it to Aiden Barnes. He flies to the goals and tries to score, but Ron Weasley defends with an astounding ease! Who catches the Quaffle is Blaise Zabini who found Weasley unprepared and wins the first 10 points for Slytherin! - Charles commented.

The crowd cheered with Slytherin's 10 points in the first two minutes of the game.

'Fuck' Ron thought.

- Who is in possession of the Quaffle is now Marshall Ellis, who throws it to Stephan Anderson that already close to the goals passes it to Beth Taylor, she tries to score and.. Mark Chapman defends, he seems pretty decided not to let one in. Toby Ali catches the Quaffle and moves away from the other team's Chasers, he doesn't throw it to anyone and.. he scores 10 more points for Slytherin! The game is 0 to 20 for the snakes team, Gryffindor will have to try harder if they want to score!

That said, the lions team seemed more determined than ever.

- Taylor is in possession of the Quaffle again, she throws it to Anderson and he scores the first 10 points for Gryffindor! Chapman almost defended, but couldn't. Barnes has now the Quaffle and passes it to Zabini but Ellis goes in between them and catches the Quaffle. It seems like Slytherin's Beaters, Turner and Hussain did not like the Quaffle being taken from their team. Turner moved away from a Bludger from Chapman, and joined Hussain, they're heading close to Ellis that is still with the Quaffle, and the Beaters were too close, Ellis is not able to get away from them.

Marshall fell off the broom to the ground, with the impact of those two boys going against him.

- Blaise Zabini has the Quaffle, he flies up to the hoops without obstacles and scores 10 more points! 10 to 30 for Slytherin, they are winning! And still, Marshall Ellis comes back to the game, catching the Quaffle as soon as he comes in! He throws it to Taylor, that passes to Anderson. He sees himself blocked by the other team's Beaters and throws it again back to Taylor and she scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!

The crowd applauded.

- Taylor has the Quaffle in hand, she flies to the baskets but was hit by a Bludger in the arm! The Quaffle falls off her hands! They are lucky that Anderson catches it, flies to the baskets and.. Chapman fails on the defense once again! 10 points to Gryffindor, the game is 30 to 30 with the teams tied!

The game lasted 20 minutes more, and the Gryffindor's has scored 40 more points. The game was now 50 to 70 for Gryffindor.

- And it looks like Draco Malfoy saw the golden snitch, and Harry Potter is immediately following him! Both fly as fast as they can to achieve victory! They continue going after it and .. MY GOD! DRACO MALFOY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS THE GAME FOR 200 POINTS TO 70 POINTS! - Charles shouted, announcing the victory.

Then, the snakes team came down to the ground and lifted Draco up in the air, who still had the Snitch in his hands and to who the cup was given to. All the Slytherin's were cheering and screaming in euphoria for winning the last, and more important game.

The lions team were now on the ground as well and looking to the other team with contempt. Briefly, Draco looked at Harry, that even being disappointed, still managed to smile at him. Despite being boyfriends and everyone knowing it, nobody had thought of course that Harry would've given Draco even the smallest chance to win, he couldn't do that.

The Slytherin's, all with an incredibly open smile on their faces, wouldn't stop commemorating, something they took to the inside of the castle and was continued in their own Common Room.

* * *

After dinner, Draco went to his room with Harry. As they entered, Harry was quick to kiss him.

- I can't deny that I was a little disappointed that we lost. - Harry said. - And by not having caught the snitch before you, but .. good, you deserve this little present.

- Little present? - Draco asked with a smile.

Harry said nothing and just pushed his boyfriend to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt desperately. Draco lost his breath and bit his lip. Harry soon also took off his own shirt and kissed him with all the need he felt at that moment. The kisses went down his neck, then chest and Harry lightly bit on his nipples. Then he also kissing his stomach.

Draco felt Harry's breath against his skin as he watched his hands slowly unbuttoning his pants. Soon, they were thrown on the floor. Harry noticed Draco's anxious face, wanting for him to take off his boxers as well, where an erection was noticeable, but he didn't, which caused a sound of protest.

Standing in front of the blond boy, and with a smirk, Harry undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to his feet. Then, he put his hands on his black boxers and began to lower them slowly, while making a funny and sexy dance, to what Draco briefly laughed and became aroused as well.

A groan came out of Draco's mouth when Harry's boxers were thrown somewhere on the ground, and now Harry was naked, his huge erection being observed by Draco, who was mad in desire.

Harry crawled once again on top of his partner and both passionately kissed, while their hands were running through each other's bodies. When the kiss ended, Draco didn't have his boxers anymore. Harry went back to touching his neck with his lips, going down and down, feeling Draco's muscles contracting under his light touch.

Getting where he wanted, Harry first licked up and down and then grabbed everything with his mouth, making quick up and down movements.

- Harry .. - Draco moaned, eyes closed and arching his back while waves of pleasure ran through his body. More groans followed.

Harry continued to suck his penis until he came in his mouth. Draco was breathing rapidly, and his mouth was still hanging open, some brief moans still coming out in between his lips.

He pulled the blonde boy off the bed, smiling and taking him to the wall, gluing their bodies and causing their members to touch.  
- Wrap your legs around me. - Harry said quietly. Draco obeyed his request, and lifted his legs, now enlaced in Harry. He quickly grasped and positioned his penis in Draco's entrance, joining their lips again while penetrating. His thrusts were slow, but soon became more rapid and deep, and the moans increased more and more.

Doing it with Harry was addictive, and absolutely delicious, Draco would never get tired of it. He craved his nails in his shoulders moaning louder as his thrusts increased in speed.

Harry's movements began to get erratic. Harry was close to climax and grabbed Draco harder when moaning his name out loud and came inside in him, then taking his penis out. Tired, they fell back on the bed and looked at each other, smiling and all that could be heard inside the room at that moment was the sound of their fast breathing. That had been for sure, the best present that Draco had ever received for winning a Quidditch game.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**February 1, 1997**

**Day 15**

It was Sunday afternoon. Draco and Blaise were alone in the dormitory, talking and both still very happy for winning that Quidditch game, of course.

- So .. just because I'm busy, it doesn't mean I don't notice you Blaise .. or your new friend. You have any intentions of introducing her, or I'll have to go do that myself? - Draco wondered.

- Don't worry, you'll meet her, I just think it's best if I talk about it with her first. - Blaise replied.

- Why? – The blonde boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

- Well, because Gwen can be.. unusual. You'll understand. Changing subjects, you know what today is, right?

- Right. February 1st, what's so important about it?

- Draco, it has been 15 days since the bet. - Blaise said.

- Oh, that .. - He sighed.

- Well, you won, I can see he's madly in love with you. – The other boy said.

- Blaise... - Draco began, but was interrupted.

- And I can also see that you love him too. I'm not that stupid Draco. I was hesitant, at first it was a bet, just that, but I realized that there was something more as the days passed. You were different, risked everything, your pride and reputation. Didn't bother with the pictures or the mean comments, you were always with him, and then I just had to add two to two to realized that not only you made him fall in love with you, but he did that too. - The other explained.

- It is true. But I see you're taking it well. - Draco retorted.

- I'm a little surprised, yes, but I'm glad you have someone in your life. Finally someone managed to put a leash on Draco Malfoy. Turns out we only needed Potter for that. - Blaise laughed.

The blonde boy laughed briefly, along with Blaise.

- Thank you for standing by me.

- Of course.

Then, without knocking, someone entered, making Blaise rise from the bed he laid in.

- I need to talk to you. - Pansy said, looking serious. - Immediately.

- I'll leave you two alone. - Calmly, Draco also rose from the bed and left the dormitory, closing the door behind him.

As soon as Draco left, Blaise discretely took his wand out of his pocket, but Pansy noticed.

- Expelliarmus. – She stated. – You won't escape me this time sweetie.

- What do you want now Parkinson? You tried to kill Gwen, now what? Don't you understand that I don't like you and I want you away from me and her? - Blaise questioned.

- Blaise and don't you understand that I love you? I can't let you stay with that slut. - Pansy said, looking very nervous.

- Watch your language Parkinson, Gwen's not a slut. I clearly can't say the same about you. Give me back my wand. - He said.

- No. - She denied.

- Give it to me. – Blaise ordered, opening his hand, ready to receive his wand.

- No Blaise. You won't be hers and nobody else's. You're going to be mine, and yes, you're going to be with me. For all eternity. - Pansy said as she raised her wand, pointing to the boy.

- What .. what are you doing? Please don't... - He asked.

- Sorry, but it's the only way we can be together. - The girl said.

- Please Pansy .. – He asked once more.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before speaking again.

- Avada Kedavra.

There was a thud and then she opened her eyes, and saw Blaise's body on the floor.

'Finally together,' she thought, pointing her wand at her own chest and muttering the same curse.

Then, Pansy's body fell on the floor as well, lying dead next to Blaise.

* * *

It took about two hours for Draco to get back to the dormitory. He was almost sure that the conversation between his friend and Pansy was over, but given it was her, who knows?

The door was closed, and he knocked on the door, something that was unusual for him to do.

- Blaise? Are you there? - No one answered. Maybe he was gone. - Blaise?

He decided to go in. The first thing he saw were Blaise and Pansy, lying on the ground. He didn't think before rushing to try to help the other Slytherin, still thinking his help was needed.

- Wake up. Wake up Blaise! - Draco called aloud, shaking his friend's body, trying, in vain, for him to wake up.

He swallowed hard, and took his hand to the other boy's neck, fearful. The fingers that touched his neck stayed there for about 40 seconds. Draco wasn't blinking, much less saying anything, as he was finally realizing that there was no heartbeat. He was dead.

- No. - He said, at last. - Please don't do this to me. Please.

But he wasn't going to wake up.

- No.. - Draco whispered, as he couldn't believe what was happening. He put his head on Blaise's chest, as a sad tear slowly ran down his cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**February 2, 1997**

**Epilogue**

The next day, Monday, everyone knew what had happened. On that day only, classes were suspended. Blaise's funeral was going to happen now, at Hogwarts, 3 in the afternoon. Everyone was already there, and also everyone with no exception, with a sad look on their faces.

Draco and Harry were arriving now, holding hands and heads down, sitting in the front row, next to a pretty girl, who couldn't stop the tears falling free down her face.

- Gwen, am I right? - Draco asked quietly, to the girl on his right.

She didn't answer, just nodded.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Blaise told me a lot about you, Draco. He might never have said it, but I'm sure he showed. You were very, very important to him. - She said.

Draco's gray eyes were filled with tears.

- Just as you were too. - He spoke.

Gwen, who was still crying, looked at the coffin and smiled before speaking again.

- Yes. I know.

Actually, Gwen had heard Blaise's last words to her, on the Hospital Wing. That 'I love you' got her even more overwhelmed.

Then, McGonagall began her speech, in grief, and everyone silently listened. Draco had his head resting on Harry's shoulder, who put his arm around his boyfriend. It hurt so much to see Draco suffering. Draco's hand was holding Gwen's as they understood what the other was going through.

At the end of the ceremony, the closest people had the right to say their last words before they closed the coffin. Gwen came closer and saw her opportunity to return the boy's words and say what she felt. She stared at him for a few moments and, delicately, ran her hand through his cheek.

- I love you too Blaise.

With that, she went away crying and striding, but relieved she could say her last words to the boy the loved. It was Harry's turn. He, in tears and unable to contain them, smiled, and murmured a felt 'thank you'.

Then it was Draco's turn, who just stood there watching his friend lying in the coffin.

- I'll miss you so, so much mate. I already do. – He said. - During all these years, you were my only friend. The only one I could call a friend, the one I could trust, the one with whom I could talk to, the one I could count on, the one that, when I needed him, he was just there, the only one who never wanted something in now.. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you. You made me find the person I was waiting for so long, the man of my life. Thank you Blaise. I really do love you. Thank you.

That said, and after looking at his friend one last time, the coffin was closed. A tear fell on the white rose in his hand. Then, he threw the flower on top of the coffin.

Draco began to walk away along with Harry, heading back to the castle, and a few feet away from where they had left, Draco succumbed to an harder cry.

- Love .. - Harry muttered, putting himself in front of Draco, and taking one of his hands. The blonde boy stared at him. - It'll all be fine, don't worry.

He nodded, closing his eyes just for mere seconds. Harry remembered what once, Sirius had told him.

- He will never leave you Draco, ever. – He cried along with his boyfriend. – You'll always find him. Here.

Harry placed his other hand over Draco's heart. Both hugged for a few moments letting out all their angst. Blaise would be happy to see them, see how they were together, to see their relationship grow, watching them be happy. And Draco was sure that wherever he was, he would be looking out for them too. Now he had Harry, and he was sure he would help him overcome everything and support him in anything he needed to. He was going to be there, and going to love him more than anything. Always.


End file.
